An Angel's Pain
by Inarya
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** Cloud falls to depression when his love, Tifa, unexpectedly dies. Vincent comes to comfort him but something else broods over them both... ***YAOI*** Cloud/Vincent with a hint of yuri.
1. Blood

Vincent propped himself on the couch then dipped his head back in the sincere hope of cracking it and relieving the incessant pain. After a few dips and turns, he cursed quietly as he realized his efforts were made in vain. He massaged his stubborn neck and decided that he'd just deal with it for now. With his intentions placed on distracting himself from the pain in his neck, he picked up his current book and turned to the page saved with a photo. Yet instead of reading, he took a moment to regard the bookmark. A photo of Cloud and Tifa on their wedding day. They did look sweet together, Vincent had to admit. Tifa had looked stunning that day, with her white gown and slightly pink face, her smile so genuine and so.happy. It was then Vincent remembered the look on Tifa's face when he ruined it all. No. Not him. Chaos. It was Chaos who ruined the wedding. The demon hated Tifa. Absolutely hated her. And with that mindset, Chaos had not planned on leaving that wedding without Tifa's blood staining his claws. Not a difficult task considering his host also held an endearing hate for the beautiful brunette. Vincent knew that he didn't entertain the idea of Cloud and Tifa's wedding, but he passed the feeling as a selfish weakness. A weakness Chaos took advantage of. Chaos gained control of Vincent's body without the host's permission and ruined the wedding, using the shared hatred as a bridge to control.  
  
"Damn..." Vincent hissed. He wished he didn't hate the girl, for the reason for the abhorrence was rather silly. Cloud. It was because he wanted Cloud. He wanted him bad enough to develop an unhealthy hatred for the one who Cloud truly loved.  
  
Then again, Chaos turned that love/hate situation into a weakness that the hellion could use as an opportunity to kill Tifa. Which he almost achieved. Almost.  
  
Vincent had regained control through a valiant mental battle with the demon, but when he had returned, he found the wedding hall in shambles. Guilt overwhelmed the gunslinger and he left, vowing never to return to see the couple ever again.  
  
It pained him to make that decision. To leave and not return would mean he'd never see Cloud again, but if that ensured the safety of Tifa, then so be it.  
  
Regardless, the picture still made his blood boil with jealousy and without a second thought, he flung the photograph into the hearth where the picture and the memories stirred upon sight of it could be burned away for all eternity.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He looked back upon his book only to be interrupted by a loud rapping at his door. He groaned as he heard his front door's locked be picked followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. Only one person would be so bold as to break into the former Turk's abode. After announcing herself, no less.  
  
"Yuffie..." the gunslinger growled irritably as the hyperactive ninja made her way into the den where he sat. He groaned, because for one reason or another, the pain in his neck returned at the sight of the young woman.  
  
"Hi Vincie!" she chirped in an almost sing-song fashion.  
  
"I don't understand why you knock anymore..." the crimson-eyed man said, an irritant tone edging his voice.  
  
"You're right. I'll take that into consideration next time..." She said more to herself than to Vincent.  
  
"You know, you could be a little more stealthy, considering your ninja heritage..."  
  
"Maybe you could give me a few lessons!" Yuffie's face beamed at the opportunity.  
  
"Hardly. No lesson could improve you..." Vincent scoffed.  
  
"That was harsh." She replied solemnly.  
  
Vincent shook his head, tossing a stray strand of his ebon-hued hair back in place. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing!" she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Vincent cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "If it matters that much to you, I'm fine. You know the way out..."  
  
"Vincent Valentine! You know better than to lie to me!"  
  
"You're right. I do know better. That's why I told you the truth."  
  
"C'mon Vincie! You can tell me! I am your friend!" she pouted.  
  
"Gee, I've never known a true friend to steal Materia for their own selfish ambition..."  
  
"Vincent, I'm hurt. That's the second time you've insulted me. You must be in a really foul mood."  
  
"Actually, that's how I cheer myself up."  
  
Yuffie frowned and looked down; gloss tinting her slightly closed eyes. Vincent took a moment to regard the ninja then promptly scoffed.  
  
"Enough. Your fake tears aren't helping my mood..."  
  
"So you ARE in a bad mood!" Yuffie shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the former Turk. Vincent, realizing the word trap for what it was, conceded and nodded.  
  
"Regardless of my mood, I know you well enough to know you didn't come all the way here from Coral just to see how I am. Why are you really here?"  
  
"Something happened back home." Her tone suddenly grew very soft and morbid. "I thought you would have heard-"  
  
"Heard?" Vincent interrupted. "From who? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit isolated.what happened?"  
  
"It's Tifa...she's..."  
  
Vincent mentally pushed away the rage in his mind at the sound of Tifa's name. "What?" he prompted.  
  
"Tifa...is ill." The words came out with obvious difficulty as Yuffie's eyes glossed over with what Vincent knew to be real tears.  
  
"Ill?" Vincent echoed.  
  
"The doctors say that she won't make it. I'm almost afraid she'll..." Yuffie stubbornly shook the thought away. "No, she's stronger than that. But Cloud-"  
  
"Cloud?" Vincent interrupted, concern tainting his normally stoic tone.  
  
"He hasn't left her side since she was struck down with the illness. He's in no danger of catching the disease, but his depression may leave him..." Yuffie paused, noticing Vincent's visage, one of agony.  
  
"Vincent?" she called softly.  
  
Vincent didn't hear her. All he could think of was Cloud, a person so full of life to be lying in depression next to his beloved. He knew depression too well and the anguish nearly cost Vincent his own life. He couldn't allow that to happen to Cloud, no, not to his Cloud.  
  
"Yuffie." He beckoned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Take me to Cloud."  
  
* * *  
  
To Vincent's discomfort, Yuffie had insisted that they take Boca, her Gold Chocobo, back to Corel. The former Turk despised the creatures and it seemed that every time Vincent touched the obnoxious birds, he'd leave covered in golden-hued feathers. Regardless, the ride lasted but a few days and when it was over, Vincent nearly shot the bird for trying to bite him.  
  
"I hate chocobos..." he growled irritably as they approached the clinic. Yuffie smiled, in spite of her saddened mood. They walked up to the desk where the young nurse sat, buried in paperwork.  
  
"Excuse me..." Yuffie tried to interject, but the nurse was too busy to take any heed of the ninja.  
  
"Excuse me." She repeated a bit more forcefully. Yet no response was earned.  
  
Yuffie's eyes narrowed. "EXCUSE ME!" she screamed, causing the entire waiting room to go silent. The nurse looked up, sized Yuffie up, the asked, "May I help you?" Vincent rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, can you tell me where Tifa Strife is?"  
  
"Tifa Strife..." the nurse repeated the name a few times while shuffling through a packet of papers. She stopped and pulled out a pink sheet. "Oh dear..."  
  
"What is it?" Vincent asked calmly, although he already had a feeling how the nurse would answer.  
  
The nurse paused then said, "I'm sorry. Tifa Strife died at 11:07 this morning. They are preparing her body for the funeral service right now."  
  
Yuffie's eyes grew wide with shock and she fell back. She couldn't believe that Tifa was gone. She turned and fell into Vincent's arms where he comforted her as best he could. After a moment of quiet sniffling, Yuffie backed away.  
  
"Thanks, Vincie. C'mon, let's head to the Villa. I'm sure that's where Cloud is."  
  
* * * 


	2. Tears

Vincent stepped up to the door of the Villa, Yuffie close behind. It had taken them longer than usual for each walked with a more solemn step, slower and more deliberate. Vincent could believe Tifa was dead. He had never expected such a thing to happen. Actually, he had even entertained himself upon the idea of Tifa being gone from his life, but now he held guilt for even conjuring such images.  
  
Yuffie placed a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts.  
  
"Go on in." She said quietly. Vincent nodded and opened the door. Immediately Vincent reeled as at the sight, mentally if not visibly. The place was in shambles, everything had been unkempt, dust litter the floor and air, and the darkness only added to the foreboding atmosphere.  
  
"I'm sorry. I told Cid to take care of the place but you know him...he's always had Shera to do the work and..."  
  
"Yuffie, where's Cloud?" Vincent interrupted softly.  
  
Yuffie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted again by another's voice. "He's in his room."  
  
Barret and Red XIII had entered through the back door of the kitchen, Cait Sith soon following.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here." Barret continued. Vincent opened his mouth to say something, but Yuffie beat him to it.  
  
"Sorry. Boca didn't like him and the feeling was mutual." The group shared a small laugh before calming down to a solemn and, to Vincent, uncomfortable silence. Red XIII shook his head, his mane of crimson fur tossing from one side to the other.  
  
"Perhaps we should take a seat." He pointed a paw at the couches. The four minus Cait Sith nodded and made their way to the couches. Cait Sith occupied himself in the refrigerator.  
  
"So what's going on? What's happened?" Vincent started immediately.  
  
"A few weeks or so ago, Tifa was struck down with an illness." Red XIII began, "It was too major at first, just a minor fever. But it grew worse. She grew to be quite delirious. She even attacked us a few times."  
  
"Eventually we had to send her to the hospital. The illness grew too strong and no spell or medicine seemed to affect it. I suppose you found out about her recent death today?" Barret asked. Yuffie nodded slowly, but Vincent kept still.  
  
Their silence was interrupted by a shriek coming from the kitchen.  
  
"FISH! I found FISH!! WOO-HOO!!!" The robotic cat jumped up and down in sheer bliss, a large salmon steak gripped in the stuffed Mog's paws. Yuffie smiled warmly.  
  
"Cait Sith? Where's Reeve?"  
  
"Oh...he's in Rocket Town."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Well, why not? He's my boyfriend, after all..."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Vincent echoed.  
  
"Oh sorry." Yuffie giggled. "I forgot you haven't been around for a while. Yeah, Reeve quit the Turks a little after Sephiroth's defeat. I got together with him and got to know him better. We just kinda.clicked." She smiled wider. "Anyways," she turned her attention back to Cait Sith. "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
The cat smiled and said, "Sore wa himitsu desu!*"  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. "Alright." She withdrew Conformer. "C'mere cat!" She jumped forward only to be roughly caught by Barret.  
  
"Barret! Whaddaya doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Yuffie, not now, not with Cloud in his condition."  
  
"Condition?" She repeated. Vincent stood and approached the two, his visage demanding an explanation.  
  
"Ever since Tifa." he looked to the ground, clearing his throat. He shook his head then continued. "Ever since she fell ill, Cloud's been.a little under the weather. His mental condition has suffered greatly. He used to talk to us, if only a little but when Tifa passed away.it destroyed him. He refuses to speak and he's been locked up in his room all day."  
  
"Oh no..."Yuffie whispered. Vincnet face remained stoic, though his features belied the emotions exploding in his mind.  
  
"He still in his room?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yes, but the door is locked..."  
  
Vincent nodded then reached up into Yuffie's hair, stealing a bobby pin. She rubbed her head then asked, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Vincent ignored her as he promptly made his way to Cloud's room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent made quick work of the lock with the use of Yuffie's hair pin then slowly made his way into Cloud's room. It was dark, the shades being down and the lights being off. The only source off light was the soft glow emanating from Ultima Weapon, which hung comfortable on the wall above the bed.  
  
Vincent's eyes were sharp enough to be able to focus on a shadow in the far corner of the room. He approached the figure tentatively, quietly taking a knee next to the shadow.  
  
"Cloud..." He whispered too quietly for the sobbing figure to hear. From what he could tell, Cloud's head was down, hugging his knees to his chest. Vincent reached out, touching Cloud's soft golden hair, rousing him to look up.  
  
Vincent nearly fell backwards. Cloud's Mako eyes were glowing as usual, but not with there normal shine. He looked so...dead. So this is what a sapphire looks like when they don't shine. He silently said to himself.  
  
"Val?" Cloud said weakly.  
  
Vincent nodded, a small smile forming on his thin lips. "Yes Cloud. I'm here." He said stroking Cloud's moist cheeks with his fingertips.  
  
Cloud jerked away and Vincent retracted his hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Cloud whispered his voice a little coarse.  
  
Vincent sighed, pushing a stray strand out of Cloud's face. He nearly choked seeing those blue eyes so pale and bloodshot. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes when he emerged from his coffin. Back then, they were so bright, so full of life. They reminded him of Lucrecia's loving gaze, until he heard the voice behinds those deceptive orbs. Not light and feminine, but a strong, yet worried tenor that he grew to love. He knew he'd always love Lucrecia, but he felt truly in love with Cloud, even if the feelings weren't mutual. If only they were. He mused.  
  
"Val?"  
  
Vincent pulled away from his thoughts, now realizing his deep gaze into Cloud's pained eyes. Cloud shifted uncomfortably under the strong gaze and he tried to look away, but found he could not. Cloud had always admired the gunslinger's demonic eyes, but for on reason or another, he could never pull away from their lock.  
  
"Sorry..." Vincent said, shifting his eyes away. A long moment of silence feel between the two, neither of them knowing what to say next, until Vincent felt Cloud lean into him. He was about to intercede until he realized Cloud had fallen asleep.  
  
"Best stay there." A voice chirped from the doorway. Vincent craned his neck to see Yuffie standing in the doorway. "From what I hear, Cloud hasn't gotten much sleep with the past few days."  
  
Vincent nodded then motioned Yuffie to leave. Yuffie conceded and left, shutting the door behind her. Vincent watched her leave then shifted so that he could lean back against the wall, Cloud comfortably asleep on his chest. He reached up and stroked Cloud's golden hued hair, such a stark contrast to his ebon-hue locks that fell around him and his sleeping companion. What have you gone through, my dear friend, my love? Vincent slowly fell into the warm embrace of sleep, those thoughts echoing in his mind.  
  
*If you ever seen Slayers, "Sore wa himitsu desu" is a common saying of Xellos. It means "It's a secret." 


	3. Angels

Vincent groaned, a great pain rousing him from slumber. He tried to move, but found his body disobeying his commands. He was extremely vulnerable and it scared the living hell out of him. He immediately shot his eyes open. He wasn't in Cloud's room anymore. He was... somewhere. He looked around, examining the area for any dangers that may come. It wasn't until his mind fully awakened did he realize exactly where he was.  
  
"Why am I here?" he shouted into the emptiness. The area was well lit; it's just there was nothing to see. He was just floating in a blue hue of space.  
  
"Poor fledgling, have you forgotten what I've taught you so soon?"  
  
Vincent winced at the question, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Arios! Show yourself!"  
  
A blinding flash lit the area, causing Vincent to avert his gaze. When his vision returned, he found himself standing in the middle a comfortable room. Two couches adorned the center of the floor and a fire roared at the far end of the room in a well kept fireplace. Before Vincent stood a tall and slender man, a slight smile garnishing his face. He was very handsome, beautiful by some standards, with his angular face and green shoulder length hair. His eyes gleamed with a violet fire, a very uncommon trait among humans. Then again, the feathered wings comfortably folded behind his back weren't common amongst humans either.  
  
"You always knew how to make an entrance." Vincent scoffed.  
  
Arios' smile widened as he motion Vincent to take a seat. If looks could kill, Arios would have died that very moment due to the glare Vincent's crimson eyes were giving him. He sat down, Arios taking a seat across from him on the other couch. Lavender eyes narrowed as they searched their way up Vincent's form. Vincent shifted, the soft couch conforming to him to make him more comfortable. Regardless of how comfy those magicked couches seemed to be, Vincent couldn't seem to keep down the lump that rose in his throat every time he was in the presence of this particular archangel.  
  
"So, how is he?" Arios implored, getting straight to the point.  
  
Vincent stiffened, not wishing to muse over Cloud's current condition. "He...isn't well." He answered after a long moment of silence.  
  
Arios raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh?"  
  
Vincent's evil glare deepened. "Don't mock me, Arios," he said sternly. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
Arios sighed. "You are never 'in the mood,' dear Vincent, so that doesn't act as much of an excuse..." he replied calmly.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Vincent demanded. He hated being called to this realm without his own consent.  
  
"Just to see how you were doing with the current situation."  
  
"Yuffie said the same thing and I didn't believe her then so why should I believe you now?" Vincent countered, anger rising in his voice. He really didn't like this realm.  
  
"Ah, Yuffie, such a pleasant young girl-"  
  
"Quit trying to change the subject!" Vincent interrupted irately. Arios gave him a pleasant smile, amused by Vincent's tension.  
  
"Why did you really bring me here?" Vincent insisted.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Arios stood up and leaned against the fireplace, eyes intent on the leaping flames. His annoyingly pleasant demeanor had changed, he had become calmer. Seeing such a quick change in the angel disturbed Vincent, causing him to shift again in his seat.  
  
"I called you here to tell you that Tifa's illness was no accident..." Arios finally announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent inquired.  
  
Arios turned and approached Vincent. He gently placed a hand on Vincent's former claw, now a perfect image of its previous form. Vincent shivered at the touch, but made no move to imply he wanted the angel's caress to leave.  
  
"I never did thank you for helping me regain my hand..." Vincent whispered quietly.  
  
"Indeed." Arios replied, his hand still resting comfortably on Vincent's. "You remember what we needed to do in order to replenish your hand, yes?"  
  
"I do." He sighed. "We had to rid my mind and body of the evil that haunted me."  
  
"Chaos..." Arios mumbled. Vincent nodded slowly, recalling the demon that drove him to near insanity. "We also did another thing to assure Chaos could never inhabit your body again." Arios continued.  
  
Vincent allowed a soft smile to surface as he shook a few stray strands of ebony hair out of his face. "You did it, not I."  
  
"Of course. Would you mind showing me?"  
  
"Must I?" Vincent asked, his tone coming out in almost a slight whine.  
  
"Please, my fledgling, my masterpiece."  
  
Vincent calmed at the sound of those words. "As you wish."  
  
"Vincent rose from the seat and closed his eyes. His body began to glow with a new aura, an iridescent white that would have blinded any mortal. Arios merely watched in appreciation. A grimace formed on the gunslinger's thin lips as he held back a scream. His back contorted angrily as if something within him begged to be released. Finally, the pain grew to strong as Vincent released an agonized scream as two bloodied feathery wings shot out from his back.  
  
Arios hated watching angels go from one form to another, but he truly despised the sound. A heart wrenching scream harmonizing with the cracking a reforming of bones as the wings spread to their full span. Blood dripped from every feather, though as the crimson liquid slid from each quill; one could see their true beauty shine through. Each feather was clear, yet white. No color could escape their grasp, so if one looked at them from a different angle every time, then every color from every spectrum could be found nestled amongst the glowing feathers.  
  
Vincent fell to his knees, breathing labored. He stretched his wings once more in hopes of relieving some of the pain. The glow had left him, but his once pure ebony hair was now streaked in silver. The only thing Arios found he could not change was his eyes. That crimson shade that set Vincent apart from any other angel.  
  
"And you needed me to do this...why?" Vincent asked, tenderly rubbing streaks of blood from his wings.  
  
"To prove that you are protected from Chaos' grasp, but your friends..."  
  
Vincent loosed a deep glare but the cocky smile that usually followed never came. Vincent was surprised to see a look of dismay on the angel's flawless face.  
  
"...are not." Arios finished.  
  
Vincent gave Arios a confused look. "I...I don't understand..."  
  
Arios placed a gentle hand on Vincent's cheek. "Listen to me, angels, and do not interrupt." He commanded softly. Vincent nodded. "Chaos was angered by the fact that he was forced out of his mortal body, you. So, he vowed revenge, and as you well know, he adapted your feelings and your..." he paused, searching for the right word. "...grudges."  
  
"Grudges?" Vincent repeated.  
  
Arios sighed. "Grudges against Tifa..."  
  
"I still don't understand..."  
  
"Damn it, Vincent! Chaos inhabited Tifa's body and killed her!"  
  
Vincent's mouth fell agape. "What...?" he stuttered, not quite believing what he was being told.  
  
"Vincent, I'm sorry, I tried to tell you more gently, but there was no other way to get it through to you."  
  
"Chaos...? He's...alive?"  
  
Arios nodded. "I may have sent him from your body, but I did not kill him-"  
  
"Well, why the fuck not!?" Vincent retorted angrily, jerking away from the angel that made him.  
  
"Vincent, please..."  
  
"No! Do...do you know what this means? It means that it was my fault Tifa grew ill. It was my fault she died. It's my fault Cloud is..." he stopped, not able to continue due to his growing sobs. He fell forward into Arios' comforting grasp, where the archangel gently stroked his ebon hair.  
  
"Nay, it wasn't your fault, fledgling. Never yours. Now listen to me well. I need you to take care of Cloud. Help him until I find Chaos. When he is found, we will banish him together, I promise this to you. Until then, do your best to heal the one you love and cherish so much." Arios ended with a soft kiss on Vincent's forehead, like that of a parent soothing a child.  
  
"Arios..." Vincent whispered, holding tight to the archangel. "Thank you."  
  
"Rest well, young one. It's time for you to return." Everything around the both of them began to fade into darkness; Vincent could feel the warm body of the archangel fading from his grasp.  
  
"Arios, wait!" 


	4. Wake

Blood-red eyes shot open and glanced around nervously. Vincent had awoken from his otherworldly dream to arrive back in Cloud's room. He looked down to see Cloud comfortably asleep in his chest. He looked so peaceful and Vincent hated to disturb him, but he had to get him to the bed. As gently as he could, he lifted Cloud's form and placed him on his bed, a much more appropriate resting-place than the floor. Vincent smiled, tucking a bit of Cloud's golden hair behind one of his hears before leaving him to his sleep.  
  
He entered the living room to see Red XIII lying next to the fireplace, eyes closed, apparently asleep.  
  
"Good of you to emerge."  
  
Perhaps Red wasn't as asleep as Vincent thought.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Vincent asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.  
  
"Gone." Red mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. "They left quite some time ago, my friend."  
  
"How long have been sitting in there?" Vincent asked curiously, rubbing the last of the morning ache out of his neck while crossing the room. He unceremoniously dropped himself on the couch behind Red.  
  
"About 10 hours..."Red chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vincent asked.  
  
"What in heaven's name were you doing in there?"  
  
"Er..." Vincent paused, his face going flush. "...sleeping."  
  
Red stifled a laugh before continuing on. "Is Cloud still at rest?"  
  
"He is. Peacefully."  
  
"That is good to hear."  
  
A silence fell between the two. Vincent's visage softened to that of a more solemn nature. Even though Red made no movement to see the man sitting behind him, he noticed the sudden mood change.  
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
"Nothing." Vincent replied coolly. Red sighed discontentedly as he propped himself up and turned to face the former Turk.  
  
"What?" Vincent questioned, confused by Red's movements.  
  
Red narrowed his eyes. "Vincent, why don't you trust me? I know you well enough to know something is wrong. Yet you never seem to say it."  
  
Vincent merely stared at the lupine form in front of him.  
  
"Again, with the silence..." Red spat, exasperated. "Perhaps we can talk another time. Excuse me for my rudeness. I'll take my leave."  
  
Vincent watched Red as he padded away, irritation evident in his every step. When Red had left the room, Vincent lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
"What could you do to relieve an angel's pain, my dear friend?"  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent nearly stumbled off the couch when he heard a loud pounding at the front door. Lazily, he made his way to the door and opened it to see Barret standing before him. He handed an envelope to Vincent, who glanced at it with mild interest.  
  
"What's this?" Vincent asked plainly.  
  
"It's an invitation to Tifa's funeral. Ya need to find a way to get Cloud to attend. He'll regret it if he doesn't show."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Sunset, at the beach."  
  
"The beach? A bit of an odd place for a funeral."  
  
Barret offered a disapproving look.  
  
"Sorry..." Vincent said quietly. "Why the beach, though?"  
  
"It was Tifa's favorite spot to go. She used to go there just to watch the sunset everyday. It seemed a proper place to see her off." He replied solemnly.  
  
Vincent nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to Cloud, though I don't like the idea of forcing him."  
  
"I don't care." Barret retorted, perhaps a bit too callously. "He has to be there. He doesn't have a choice. Just bring 'im." Barret sighed then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Barret regarded him. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Red?"  
  
"Yeah. He's at the bar."  
  
"Thanks." Vincent stepped forward only to be roughly pushed back by Barret's gun arm.  
  
"What?" Vincent hissed as he glared at the gunman blocking his path.  
  
"You can't just leave Cloud here..."  
  
"He's asleep." Vincent protested, trying to make his way through the human barrier. He failed rather miserably.  
  
"Stay here. You don't know what he'll do if he's alone..."  
  
Vincent paused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Barret sighed. "No...it's nothing." Vincent noticed his visage belied his words.  
  
"Barret? What has Cloud done?"  
  
"Before you came, right when Cloud heard of Tifa's death, he slit his wrists. Cid found him and fixed him up before any damage could happen." Vincent's crimson eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Don't believe me? Check his wrists." Barret patted Vincent on the shoulder and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent entered Cloud's room quietly, opening the door slowly so as not to wake the sleeping form on the bed. He cast his eyes to the pile of blankets on the bed, the slow rise and fall of Cloud's breathing being the only movement in the room.  
  
"Still asleep..." Vincent murmured to himself. His crimson eyes focused on the single hand sticking out from under the sheets, or more specifically, the exposed wrist. Even in the dim light, Vincent could see the scars of freshly healed wounds decorating his pale wrist. Cloud, what are you trying to do to yourself...? He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Strife, get up."  
  
No response.  
  
He nudged Cloud and the blonde moaned quietly. He opened one of his sapphire eyes, locking gazes with Vincent.  
  
"What is it?" He groaned, pulling the bed sheets up over his face.  
  
"Get up and get dressed..." Vincent commanded softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have to get ready to go to Tifa's funeral."  
  
Cloud stilled. Vincent felt very uncomfortable as the man before him lay still in his bed. It didn't even sound like he was breathing.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Val, c'mon..."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Strife, please. I don't want to have to make you go. And if you don't go now, you will regret it in the long run. What would Tifa want you to do? Do you think she'd want you to stay here in your room? Do you think that she'd want to you to rot away in some self-inflicted depression?" Vincent stopped. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Cloud shook his head as he rose from his bed and padded over to the bathroom door. When Vincent watched him walk across the room, he could see the effort Cloud was making in trying not to make eye contact with him. Vincent left the room as he heard the sound of rushing water from the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent arrived at the funeral with Cloud in tow a few minutes before the ceremony began. Barret smiled, walked over and clapped Vincent on the shoulder. The force of the "friendly" blow nearly sent Vincent to the ground, but the former Turk managed to keep his balance.  
  
"Glad to see you got 'im here..." Barret whispered. He then turned his attention to Cloud. "How's it goin'?"  
  
Cloud looked up at Barret, a blank look in his crystal eyes then promptly hid himself behind Vincent. Barret sighed, disappointment crossing his rugged face. Vincent merely shrugged.  
  
"Just because I got him here doesn't mean he'll open up anymore..." Vincent whispered back.  
  
"I guess you're right. Here, I saved some seats for you."  
  
Barret turned away and walked to his seat, next to Yuffie and a few empty chairs. Vincent turned towards Cloud. "Come on." He commanded, but immediately softened his tone. He didn't need to scare him anymore. "Let's go to our seat." When Cloud made no effort to move, Vincent took his hand and proceeded to "guide" him to his seat, although from a strangers point of view, it looked more like a mother dragging her child to their first doctor's appointment. Vincent led him to a seat where Yuffie sat. Only when Cloud appeared somewhat comfortable did Vincent take his seat.  
  
"Hey Vincie, Cloud!" Yuffie chirped happily. "Guess what!?"  
  
Vincent turned his head to acknowledge the young girl. Cloud just sat there, staring into blank space.  
  
"What?" Vincent inquired.  
  
"Reeve asked me to marry him!"  
  
"Hey, that's great!" Vincent congratulated. Yuffie nodded and smiled all the wider.  
  
"Yeah, that's why he was in Rocket Town. He was looking for an engagement ring!" The ninja was bubbling with so much happiness Vincent half expected her to explode.  
  
"It's about time you two got married..." interrupted Red XIII, jumping up to a chair next to Vincent. Red looked around then planted his stare on Cloud. "Ah, so he as emerged as well. Opening up a little?"  
  
Vincent shook his head, his wild ebony hair swaying out of place. "Hardly. Hey Red, I wanted to apologize..."  
  
"No need for that, my friend. It was rude of me to say the things I did. Think no more of it." Red did his best to smile and Vincent returned it in kind.  
  
The two silenced themselves when the priest made his way to the front of the congregation.  
  
"Dear friends, we are gathered here today..." 


	5. Demons

"We will now allow final regards before the sending out."  
  
Vincent looked around as everyone rose from their chairs and made their way to the coffin where Tifa lay. He grabbed Yuffie by the arm.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"What's going on? What do they mean, 'sending out'?"  
  
"Basically, we're saying our final goodbyes to Tifa. Then Cloud, Cid, Barret, and you will push her coffin out to sea."  
  
"An ocean burial..." Vincent murmured softly. He cast a glance back to Cloud, who remained motionless in his chair. "But what if Cloud refuses?"  
  
"Then I'll take his place. Bring Cloud up to the coffin and tell him what to do"  
  
Yuffie began to walk away when Vincent stopped her again. "What is it now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Yuffie remained silent, her gaze falling upon Cloud. "Because Vincey, he asked for you..."  
  
Vincent continued to stare at her as she walked away towards the coffin. He turned to Cloud, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Cloud, let's go..."  
  
Cloud looked up, and almost child like innocence reflecting in his crystal eyes. He stared at Vincent for a long time, but made no effort to leave his seat.  
  
"Come on." Vincent said quietly, a bit too forcefully, causing Cloud to retract from Vincent's grip. Vincent gasped, immediately regretting his actions then tentatively took Cloud's hand. "Please." He whispered softly, kneading Cloud's hand with his thumb. Cloud seemed to relax a bit at Vincent's grasp and stood up as he was asked to. Vincent led him to the coffin where Tifa lay.  
  
Tifa was remarkably pale but her beauty remained. Even now her cheeks seemed to be tinted red, although Vincent knew it to be make-up. She was wearing a white dress with lace embroidery lining the sleeves. Around her neck was a necklace Cloud had given her before their marriage, a mythril chain with a garnet material crystal set within the pendant.  
  
"He said it reminded him of her eyes." Yuffie whispered, noticing Vincent's interest with the item.  
  
Cloud stared at the item, enthralled. Tears welled in his eyes as he shook his head and fiercely tore away from Vincent's grip. Vincent turned, his crimson eyes wide with worry. "Cloud...?"  
  
"No..." he whispered, almost too softly for Vincent to hear.  
  
"No?" Vincent echoed.  
  
"I can't see her like this. I refuse...it's...it's too much..." His face contorted with anger when he looked upon Vincent, his sapphire eyes growing slightly darker than normal, signaling his rage. "Damn you, Vincent, why did you bring me here?" He shouted in a sudden outburst. Vincent stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Damn you..." he cursed under his breath as he turned and fled the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent made his way through the Villa to Cloud's room was. He reached for the knob and turned...only to realize the door was locked. He knocked a few times.  
  
"Go 'way..." Was the response he received.  
  
"Strife, lemme in..." Vincent pleaded quietly.  
  
There was a short pause. "Go away." Cloud replied more forcefully. "I don't want you here. Leave."  
  
Vincent sighed and walked to the hall bathroom. After searching for a few minutes, he returned to the door with a bobby pin. The one skill I can thank Yuffie for... Vincent thought to himself as he inserted the tip of the bobby pin into the lock and carefully began to move it, twisting and turning the hair piece until he heard the 'click' of the lock being released. He opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off and it being the late evening, the only real light in the room was the glow being emanated by Ultima Weapon, the massive sword hanging comfortably over the head of the bed. It was enough light to point out the figure laying on the bed, curled up and shaking slightly.  
  
"Cloud..." Vincent whispered.  
  
"Go away, Vincent. Leave."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"How many fucking times do I have to repeat myself? I said leave!" Cloud growled.  
  
Vincent paused, his crimson eyes cast downward as he turned and took a step towards the door. He reached the entry and paused again. He looked up and turned abruptly, facing Cloud's form.  
  
"No." he replied simply.  
  
Cloud turned and looked up at him. His eyes were moist, but due to the strange purple-green light Ultima Weapon was emitting, his mako eyes were a myriad of purples, blues, and greens, all swirling together. Vincent thought it was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.  
  
"What?" Cloud hissed.  
  
"You heard me, Strife. I'm not leaving."  
  
"...you have to."  
  
"But I'm not. I'll never leave you. Promise."  
  
"...damn you, Vincent Valentine..."  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent yawned, feeling the bright sunshine pounding on his face. He hated the sun. Especially in the morning.  
  
He got up and stretched away the last of the nights rest. "Another day..." he mumbled as he made his way from his room to Cloud's. He walked in and looked at the bed. The empty bed.  
  
"Cloud?" he called, suddenly getting very nervous.  
  
"Vincent, why are you still here?"  
  
Vincent looked over to the window where Cloud stood, looking outside at the ocean. The gunslinger sighed as he walked over next to the swordsman.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it's been two months. Two months, Val. That's a long time. Why...haven't you left yet?"  
  
"Yeah, well..." Vincent stuttered. "I was, you know...worried..."  
  
"Worried?" Cloud echoed, tossing him a look. Vincent looked up and saw, for the first time in months, a smile adorning Cloud's face. Vincent's knees nearly buckled at the sight. He caught himself before Cloud could take any real notice.  
  
"How are you?" Vincent asked, staring in Cloud's light blue eyes.  
  
"Better." He sighed. But Vincent's attention was no longer squared on Cloud. The blonde noticed the gleam in his eyes and the terror in the expression of his face. Something was going on -behind- him. He spun around to see...nothing. Confused, he faced Vincent once again, who remained staring ahead, an absent look in his eyes. The gunslinger whispered something inaudible, took a step backwards, fell to his knees, and hung his head down, swaying back and forth eerily.  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud beckoned, kneeling next to him. He lifted Vincent's face just in time to see the demonic crimson shade turn black before falling lifeless into Cloud's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent listened attentively to Cloud's response, but his attention quickly shifted when he saw two figures behind him. One was dark, so dark it seemed to be absorbing light, while the other seemed to be composed of light. The dark one was holding the light one against a wall. He focused his eyes a bit more. His breath hitched when he recognized the two beings.  
  
"Arios..." he whispered all too quietly for anyone to hear. His spirit immediately abandoned his body to help the angel being attacked by the shadow-like creature he knew all too well.  
  
"Chaos! Release him!" Vincent shouted. The demon turned his head and issued a cocky grin.  
  
"So there you are?" Chaos hissed in his otherworldly voice. His grating voice still managed to send chills down Vincent's spine, but he held his ground. Chaos had his claw-like hand gripped around Arios' throat and held against a wall, apparently with no intention of letting the angel out of his tight grasp.  
  
"Vince-" Arios gasped, but his plea was cut short by Chaos' ever- tightening grip.  
  
"So Vincent..." Chaos began, his tone as if he was starting a friendly conversation, "How did you enjoy my attack on the little bitch...what was her name again?"  
  
"Tifa..." Vincent responded, his hands balling up.  
  
"Ah yes, Tifa. Tell me, did the whore die?"  
  
"You should know..." By this time, Vincent was seriously regretting leaving his gun in the other room.  
  
Chaos smiled then squeezed harder, making Arios let out a choked gasp. Vincent winced at the sound, his glare growing deeper and less human.  
  
"I see you're getting angry, Vincent. Of course, what will you do? Your stronger half was taken away from you months ago..."  
  
"Stronger?" Vincent scoffed. He shut his eyes and the telltale glow returned. Vincent's transformation was much quicker, bones cracking and blood flying out from his wings as they spread to their full span. The pain was immense, but he ignored it as he summoned his angelic weapon to his grasp, a slender, but ultimately sharp, sword.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with such a toy?" Chaos asked, stifling a laugh. "You're a sharpshooter, remember?"  
  
Vincent grinned. "I've had time to learn some new tricks since your departure."  
  
"Oh?" Chaos asked sarcastically.  
  
Vincent nodded then, keeping his sword pointed out at all times, turned in a complete circle, finishing with his sword poised in the air.  
  
"And what was that?" Chaos scoffed.  
  
"I'm not finished." Vincent replied as the sword burned within a bright blue hue. When the sword seemed to glow it's brightest, Vincent swung the sword down across him, the glow fading when he was done.  
  
Chaos laughed. "Was that it? What, were you too afraid to get close enough to slice me wit-" The demon gasped, clutching his chest as a large, clean slash formed, reaching from the top of his shoulder to his torso, blood streaming from the wound.  
  
He released Arios, who fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"How!?" Chaos hissed, clutching his chest in a futile attempt to stem the blood flow.  
  
Vincent ignored the question, dropping his sword, and kneeling next to the fallen Arios.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked,  
  
"Fine..." Arios gasped, breathing heavily. "I could've taken him..."  
  
"Always so stubborn..." Vincent whispered, bending Arios' head and examining the claw marks on his neck.  
  
"Vincent!" Arios shouted, but his warning came a second too late as Vincent was violently slashed aside by Chaos. Vincent hit the wall hard, and fell down to the ground, groaning. His vision was blurred from the initial shock of being attacked and he struggled to stand. His energy was drained both from the transformation and from the sword attack, so his legs barely held him as stood up...only to be slammed back into the wall. Chaos picked the fledgling angel up and brought his claw across Vincent's chest, ripping his shirt and giving him a slash identical to Chaos'.  
  
"Now we are even, my former host!"  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud had placed Vincent up against a wall in a sitting position, examining his face.  
  
"Vincent...Val, c'mon, wake up...don't leave me now..." Cloud whispered, placing his hand on Vincent's now-cold cheek.  
  
"Val..." he begged.  
  
He gasped when Vincent's body shuddered and a large gash made its way along his chest, as if an invisible knife was slicing him.  
  
"Vincent!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent struggled to loosen the grip on his neck, but it was futile. Chaos held him there, his claw closing in like a vice over his neck. Vincent coughed, his breathing pattern disrupted, lungs begging for air. The only thing he could hear was Chaos' chilling laughter. Chaos was trilled to be squeezing the life out of his former master.  
  
Arios, though weak, had no intention of allowing Chaos to continue this torture. He picked up Vincent's fallen sword, its form changing into his own blade, Sever, named after its wind enhanced abilities. He walked up behind Chaos and swung the angelic blade across in a side arc, the blade eagerly ripping through demon flesh. Chaos screamed in pain and dropped Vincent to the ground, turning to face his attacker.  
  
Vincent lolled his head, vision blurred, too weak to stay in the spirit realm any longer. He took one last look at the demon towering in front of him before his body faded away, his beaten spirit retreating back to the physical realm. 


	6. Love

"Val?"  
  
Vincent's eyes returned to their normal shade of crimson red as he fluttered them to life, inhaling sharply. He put his hand to his head, pain throbbing in his forehead from the trip to and from the spirit realm. It was then he realized the blood on his shirt.  
  
"I see the injuries affect my physical body as well..." he whispered, tentatively touching his bandaged scar then wincing at the pressure.  
  
"Val...what are you talking about? What happened?" Cloud asked, drawing Vincent's attention away from his newly formed scar.  
  
Vincent let out a noticeable sigh. "It's a long story. Are you willing to hear all of it?"  
  
Cloud nodded, and Vincent proceeded to tell him everything, about Arios, his transformation, Chaos, and true cause of Tifa's untimely demise. When he had finish, Cloud just sat there, motionless, awestruck.  
  
"So Tifa...and Chaos..." Cloud could hardly believe what he had just heard. All of this was because...  
  
"Wait..." Cloud suddenly said, realizing something. "Why did Chaos hate Tifa so much? What did she ever do to him?"  
  
Vincent choked. He had purposely left out the reason because he knew that Cloud would never forgive him. Then again, he should have known Cloud was going to ask.  
  
"It's because..." Vincent paused. I can't...I can't tell him. I can't say it's because I hated Tifa. I can't say it was because I loved him...  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud beckoned.  
  
Vincent decided that he would tell the truth because he knew he had to. Cloud had every right to know. He deserved to know, after all he's gone through. "Chaos adapted my feelings. So he hated her because...because I hated her..."  
  
"What? But.but why?"  
  
"Because..." Vincent stopped, pain straining his throat. He could feel his heart pounding up against his rib cage, the rhythm growing faster and faster with each delayed second. "Because I love you."  
  
Cloud paused. "You..." He stopped, at a loss for words. Vincent sighed, blushing furiously as he tried to get up and walk away, only to be stopped by the throbbing pain in his chest.  
  
"No, don't. You need to rest..." Cloud said urgently, pushing him back down on the bed gently. Vincent looked away, too embarrassed to face Cloud any longer.  
  
"Vincent....."  
  
Vincent stared at him, eyes begging for a response. He locked his gaze with Cloud's brilliant sapphire eyes, light swirling within pools of sky blue and cobalt. He tried to stare them down, but failed, turning away from Cloud's watch.  
  
"Tifa had the same problem..."  
  
Vincent shot a look at him. "What?"  
  
"My eyes. She couldn't stare at them for very long. The mako I was infused with is responsible for that." He said, a small smile crossing his lips.  
  
Vincent gave him a blank look, then returned the smile. "I see. I suppose I would have the same problem, my eyes being this unnatural red..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that. I like them." Cloud stated quietly. "Hey, you know who else had eyes that were hard to look into?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
Vincent stared at him. "Sephiroth?" he repeated. Cloud barked out a small laugh.  
  
"Ah, I suppose I never told you. Back when I was in SOLIDER, he and I were together."  
  
"You...were gay?"  
  
"Um, well, I guess bi, actually."  
  
"Sephiroth...was gay?"  
  
Both shared a good laugh at that. When the laughter died down, both remained silent, not knowing what to say or do next. The silence lingered about them for a long time, an eternity to Vincent. He could still feel his heart pounding against his ribs. He prayed to the Lifestream the Cloud didn't hear the incessant noise of his excited heart.  
  
"I knew..." Cloud began.  
  
"You knew what?"  
  
"That you held feelings for me."  
  
"Oh..." Vincent mentally shrunk, feeling a thousand times more embarrassed.  
  
"To tell you the truth, had it not been for Tifa, I probably would have..."  
  
Vincent looked at him hopefully. He felt so uncomfortable, discussing this. He was never comfortable in situations like these, no matter whom the person was that he was talking to. He'd always choke up or stutter. After a few bad experiences, including one where he rambled off for about a minute, then turned and promptly ran into a door frame, he learned to allow the other to speak for the entire time, and he would only speak if he had to.  
  
Unfortunately, Cloud was at a similar loss for words.  
  
"I'm always really bad at these." Cloud sighed sullenly, shaking his head. "It's just that for the past two months, you haven't left my side, and with Tifa gone and everything..." Cloud paused. "Well...what I'm trying to say is...uhm..."  
  
Why is he stuttering? Vincent thought, slightly amused by Cloud's tenseness.  
  
Fuck it...Cloud thought as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Vincent's in a light kiss. Vincent didn't move, taken aback by Cloud's sudden attack. Cloud didn't push the kiss any further, fearing any rejection, so he pulled back, looking at Vincent expectantly.  
  
"Do...do you get what I'm trying to say?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I...well...er..." Now it was Vincent's time to stutter.  
  
"Vincent, I...I love you, too."  
  
"What? But...but how can you tell?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, smiling. "I can just tell these things. I know my feelings, Val, and I hold only love for you now..." He said, leaning forward into another kiss. This time, Vincent moved his lips against Cloud's, sliding against the supple flesh. Cloud moved over top of Vincent, running his hand against his chest, slowly moving southward...  
  
Vincent gasped. "Cloud, no..."  
  
Cloud looked up. "Val, what is it?"  
  
"I can't do this...what about Tifa? Don't you still love her?"  
  
Vincent could have slapped him and it wouldn't have hurt more. He placed himself next to Vincent, sighing. He did still love Tifa, but things were different now. Tifa was gone.  
  
"I do still love her." He said, smiling as he nipped at Vincent's ear. "But I am -in- love with you. All that matters to me right now is you." He finished, delving into a deeper and longer kiss, a prelude to a night that neither of them would get much sleep through.  
  
* * *  
  
Arios waved his hand over the scrying device, the image of Vincent and Cloud disappearing from the mirror like plate. He shook his head dismally, tears rimming his eyes. "Enough..." he told himself. "This is how it has to be..."  
  
"Devils never cry. Why is it that angels do?"  
  
Arios froze at the question. He turned to face the demon that taunted him so.  
  
"How did you get in here, Chaos?" He asked, irritation edging his voice.  
  
The demon shrugged. "Not a difficult task considering the pathetic excuses you set as guards."  
  
Arios turned to the scrying device and summoned an image of the guards he set outside. All lay injured. "This is what I get for hiring novices..." he muttered, returning his attention to demon.  
  
Chaos smiled slyly, reveling at the angel's disdainful expression. He approached Arios and ran the tip of his claw down the archangel's cheek.  
  
"No cut?" Chaos asked curiously.  
  
"The room is enchanted. Nothing can be harmed nor healed in this room."  
  
"So I can't kill you where you stand?"  
  
"And I you..." Arios responded.  
  
"How disappointing..." the demon sighed sadly. "Is that why you're here? To kill me?" Arios asked, his signature smirk adorning his lips.  
  
"No, although I thought that would have been a nice bonus."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Arios asked, turning his attention back to the scrying device.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How what, demon? I can't read your mind, not like I'd want to..." Arios retorted.  
  
"How did you turn Vincent into an angel?"  
  
"That's not a ritual you need know about."  
  
Chaos snorted. "Well, did the other archangels approve of you turning a Child of Hell into an angel?"  
  
Arios turned. "What the fuck are you talking about? Vincent was no Child of Hell..."  
  
Chaos smiled. "Ignorant creature. I was not implanted into him, I was -born- with him. He was a Child of Hell."  
  
Arios scowled. "Bastard. It was you who damned him...I saved him."  
  
"Only to get that little bitch killed."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Chaos smiled. He so enjoyed taunting this angel. "You never answered my question. Did the other angel's approve?"  
  
Arios eyes grew wide. Chaos smiled wider. He had struck a nerve that contorted Arios' normally stoic face. "No...Gabriel didn't approve...but it doesn't matter!"  
  
"Indeed. So.why the tears?"  
  
"We're just full of questions tonight, aren't we?"  
  
"Don't fuck around. Why were you crying when you saw Vincent and his new lover?"  
  
Arios' shoulders slumped. Chaos issued another wicked grin.  
  
"Ah...so, you love him..."  
  
Arios made no move to deny the statement. "Begone demon, before I decide to counteract the enchantment on this room and rid you from this existence..."  
  
"Fine, but one last question. What would happen to dear Vincent if Gabriel were to find out about your treachery?"  
  
Arios paused, knowing full well what would happen to both he and Vincent if Gabriel were to find out. "You couldn't..."  
  
"Watch me." Chaos hisses as he swept out of the room, leaving Arios alone with his dismal thoughts. 


	7. Truth

Cloud blinked his eyes open, the sun piercing through the curtains, stinging his sleep-dazed eyes. He yawned and stretched, smiling as he curled himself against the warm body next to him. Vincent slept soundly, Cloud watching his breathing, almost mesmerized as the ebon-haired beauty slowly inhaled and exhaled. He pushed a soft strand of his dark hair out of his face, his fingers gently brushing Vincent's flawless skin. Vincent stirred slightly, letting out a soft groan.  
  
"Hey there..." Cloud whispered. Vincent opened his crimson eyes, grinning.  
  
"That was wonderful..." Cloud continued, nipping at Vincent's neck.  
  
"Aah..." Vincent let out a soft moan as Cloud played his lips along Vincent's long neck.  
  
Cloud grinned into Vincent's warm skin. "Wanna go again?"  
  
Vincent out right laughed. "I think we should get dressed. I'm sure the rest of the group is interested in how you are doing." Vincent explained, returning the nips.  
  
"Oh.alright. But first, who's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Cloud pointed at the foot of the bed. Vincent craned his neck to see what Cloud was referring to.  
  
There, standing at the foot of the bed, was a tall, well-built and rather imposing man. He was dressed in limited armor, his chest uncovered, and his long golden hair fell to the small of his back. His amber eyes were narrowed, staring directly at Vincent.  
  
Vincent formed a slight scowl on his lips. "May I help you?" He asked, perturbed that this stranger was bold enough to enter the Villa, more or less, the bedroom, without permission.  
  
The stranger cocked his head to the side a bit, his eyes scanning Vincent carefully. A small smile twitched on his lips.  
  
"So...you're the one..." The stranger replied cryptically, completely ignoring Vincent's question.  
  
Vincent stared at the man for a moment. "What?"  
  
"Vincent, who is he?" Cloud insisted, gripping Vincent's hand and giving it a small squeeze. Vincent returned the gesture then turned his head to regard his lover.  
  
"I don't know who he is..." Vincent replied, shrugging.  
  
"Let's see how you turned out." The stranger interrupted, raising his palm into the air. Vincent snapped his head around as a golden, ribbon-like energy floated from the man's out-stretched hand. The energy danced itself around Vincent.  
  
"What is th-" His plea was cut short when the golden energy wound itself around Vincent's form, suffocating him as the energy thrusted him into the air. Vincent choked back his scream, struggling vainly against the supernatural bindings that held him.  
  
"Angel, release thy powers under the command of Gabriel." The stranger commanded. Vincent blinked as his body grew an iridescent white, his body following the command of Gabriel, and not his own. His translucent wings burst from his back, splattering blood all over the bed and room. Cloud winced as tiny droplets of blood kissed his face. He didn't bother wiping the stain away, he was too engrossed in Vincent's transformation.  
  
Vincent's wings stretched and folded subconsciously, though Vincent himself had fallen unconscious due to the transformation, Gabriel's spell holding him aloft.  
  
"Such beauty for a mortal..." Gabriel commended quietly, summoning a portal and guiding Vincent's body into it.  
  
Cloud snapped out of surprise when he saw the stranger trying to take Vincent away.  
  
"Vincent? What...what have you done to him!?" Cloud screamed at the archangel, fury burning in his sapphire eyes.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, his golden-hued hair tossing about. "I did nothing, foolish mortal. This was the doing of another of my kind. Now I suggest you forget about this fledgling here, he is no longer of your concern."  
  
"Fuck you. Release Vincent." Cloud scowled, ripping Ultima Weapon off the wall and holding it up in an offensive position.  
  
Gabriel let out a soft chuckle. "How altruistic." Gabriel waved his hand, sending and invisible force to slam Cloud against the far wall.  
  
Cloud groaned. "Please..." he begged. "I lost Tifa...I can't lose Vincent as well..."  
  
Gabriel walked up to Cloud, stroking his cheek. "You poor mortal. You've gone through so much, haven't you? The death of a wife and now the loss of your new lover. Poor, pathetic human. So easily deterred by emotions, by love. Weak."  
  
"No..."  
  
"I've had enough of your whining..." Gabriel scowled, sending another energy burst into Cloud's suspended form. The young swordsman fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The last thing he saw was Gabriel following Vincent's body into portal before he passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud moaned quietly as he felt a moist towel tend to his forehead. He fluttered his eyes open to see a strange man with green hair tending to him.  
  
"Wah...What...happened?" Cloud stuttered, feeling the pain in his muscles.  
  
"Shh. Be still." The stranger replied.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Vincent..." His senses suddenly snapped into focus. Anger burned in his eyes as he grabbed the stranger by the shirt collar and pulling him dangerously close. "Where's Vincent!?"  
  
The stranger smiled, gripping Cloud's hands and with a strength a man of his stature shouldn't have, removed Cloud's grasp. "Lay back, Cloud."  
  
Cloud sighed, sensing the man's hidden strength. It wouldn't be prudent to pick a fight with this man. At least not yet. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Arios. I'm a friend of Vincent's."  
  
Arios reached over and dabbed Cloud's forehead again. "You've been out for a little while." Arios chided, a cheerful tone coating his voice.  
  
"You never answered my question. Where's Vincent?"  
  
Arios sighed. "Vincent is in Heaven's Labyrinth."  
  
"Heaven? So he's safe?"  
  
Arios loosed a small chuckle. "Far from it, boy. Heaven's Labyrinth is no haven. Regardless of its name, the cursed place is a torture worthy of Hell..."  
  
Cloud looked at him curiously. "How so?"  
  
"Heaven's Labyrinth is just as it sounds, a labyrinth. Traps litter the place and demons enslaved to high archangel's scour the area for food, usually the victims too weak to fight them off. For those who do manage to get past the demons and traps, they must somehow navigate their way through the twists and turns of the maze. No one ever escapes without the help of a high archangel."  
  
"Archangels? Is...is Vincent an angel."  
  
Arios smiled. "He is. Although he wasn't born that way. Another angel made him that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vincent wished to be rid of the demon Chaos, so he sought the help of an angel. This angel banished Chaos from Vincent's body. This angered Chaos greatly, and he vowed revenge, taking it out on your friend, Tifa.  
  
"It wasn't necessary to change Vincent into an angel, but the angel had spent so much time with Vincent that the angel developed deep feelings for the mortal. So, he gave his gift of angelhood to Vincent, in hopes of gaining...something..."  
  
Cloud sat back, processing the information. "So...why is he in a place like Heaven's Labyrinth?"  
  
"Angels are allowed to change mortals into angels, but not children of Hell..."  
  
"Children of Hell?"  
  
"Vincent was born with the demon Chaos, damning him a child of Hell."  
  
Cloud gripped his head. Vincent, an angel? How was this possible? Damn it, I don't care, I have to get him back...  
  
"Arios, we have to save him..."  
  
"I agree. But how do you suggest we do this?"  
  
"I don't know...Arios?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is it you know so much?"  
  
Arios smiled. "I figured you'd ask sooner or later. It is because I am an angel, an archangel, actually."  
  
Cloud's mouth fell slightly agape, staring at Arios. Arios grinned, gently knocking Cloud's jaw back into place. "Don't gawk, mortal, its impolite."  
  
"Could you take me to Heaven's Labyrinth?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mortals cannot enter the labyrinth."  
  
"Well...can you turn me into an angel, like the one did to Vincent?"  
  
Arios sighed, lowering his eyes. "I...I'm afraid I cannot do that either. An angel can give angelhood but once in its lifetime...and I have already given my gift to another..."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "You...you were that bastard angel who got Vincent into this mess in the first place!" Cloud reasoned. He looked around and spotted Ultima Weapon where he had dropped it from before. He leapt out of his bed and picked up the fallen sword, holding it up.  
  
"You'll pay for this..." Cloud hissed.  
  
"Cloud...please think about this..." Arios pleaded, standing and turning to face him.  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud screamed as he raised Ultima Weapon in the air, meaning to split Arios' skull in two.  
  
"Stop!" Arios commanded, raising his hand and freezing Cloud's movements.  
  
"I hate angels..." Cloud muttered, realizing his paralyzed body was no natural occurrence.  
  
"That's not very nice..." Arios grinned, walking up to Cloud's frozen form.  
  
"Put me down, Arios..."  
  
"You're in no position to make commands. But I will let you down so long as you promise not to try and harm me..."  
  
Cloud pursed his lips, remaining silent.  
  
"Fine, I can go save Vincent myself..."  
  
"No! Wait, I won't hurt you."  
  
Arios smirked, releasing his spell. Cloud fell to the ground with a resounding thud. He growled as he picked himself up. "This is all your fault..."  
  
"A bit testy aren't we?" Arios said cheerfully.  
  
"Why don't you fuck off or something..." Cloud growled, landing himself on the bed.  
  
"Because, I'm not in a fuckable mood. It's best I leave now and try to devise a plan to get Vincent out of there."  
  
"If this is your fault, how is it he is getting punished?"  
  
"We're both to be punished. I'm just harder to catch."  
  
"Cocky bastard. I'm coming with you."  
  
"And just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
Cloud leaned back, formulating a plan. "Can dead people enter the labyrinth."  
  
"...yes..." Arios replied at length. "But you aren't dead."  
  
"Brilliant observation. But I can become dead..."  
  
"Cloud, no..."  
  
"I have to..."  
  
Arios glared at the mortal for a moment, then his visage softened to a look of a confusion and even admiration.  
  
"You love him that much."  
  
Cloud nodded. "I'll do anything to get him back. Even kill myself."  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"You don't have a choice. I will die."  
  
"No, I can't let you take your own life. You'll be sent to Hell and that will help neither you nor Vincent."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
Arios thought for a moment then summoned his saber to his side. He waved it back and forth a bit before resting its point in the direction of Cloud.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"  
  
Cloud nodded and before he could offer a word of hesitation, Arios thrust the angel-made blade deep into Cloud's heart. The blade vibrated within him as the seemed to seep from his would and meld into the blade.  
  
"What...is...this...?" Cloud managed to gasp out.  
  
"A life stealing blade." Arios replied simply. He no longer held a smirk on his face and, while keeping his look of complete stoicism, gave his saber a quick twist, eliciting a scream of agony from Cloud's lips.  
  
Before Cloud's life was completely taken, Arios whispered one last thing to him. "You know, when I saw you and Vincent make love, I wanted nothing more than to thrust my sword deep into your heart..." 


	8. Rebirth

Cloud shot open his eyes and glanced around. Darkness enveloped him, a supernatural chill seeming to course through his very veins. He curled up, his body seeming to float in the emptiness. He let out a slight shiver, moaning. He could still feel the pain in his chest where Arios had taken him.  
  
"Where am I? This can't be Heaven...damn it, that angel must have tricked me..." He scowled. His body tensed as he held himself tighter.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked again, as if waiting for an answer. The words echoed through the darkness, though no answer was made. Cloud grew colder, his courage slowly fading as he realized how hopeless the situation was. He closed his eyes, shivering violently.  
  
"Cloud..." Beckoned a soft voice.  
  
Cloud looked up into a pair of garnet eyes he thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Tifa...?" Cloud uttered in disbelief. The brunette nodded, smiling. "But how...?"  
  
She shook her head, letting her long brown tresses fly about. She held up a finger and placed it on Cloud's lips. "That's not important. What's important is that we're together now." She reassured him as she knelt forward in a deep kiss.  
  
Cloud found it strange how her touch seemed very cold, but he somehow became very intoxicated by the kiss...  
  
Tifa backed off and smiled. "Come Cloud, let's go." She commanded softly, taking Cloud's hand. Cloud nodded and obliged. The fighter smiled deviously. This poor fool was easier to take than I thought...she thought to herself as her eyes shift to a deep crimson that could only belong to the demon called Chaos.  
  
* * *  
  
Arios watched the gate impatiently. "Where is that mortal?" He asked aloud, but no one was around to answer him.  
  
"Check by the gate!"  
  
Arios turned and noticed a pair of solider-like angels making there way to his position.  
  
"Damn it, they'll catch me if I stay here any longer..." Arios took one last look at the gate of the dead, before disappearing out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent cautiously rounded a corner, trying his best not to rouse the ten-foot demon that lay in the crevice just next to him. He silently crossed the path of the sleeping creature, letting out a sigh a of relief when he passed the hellion without it so much as shifting its position. He inwardly grinned then turned another corner, only to see a hallway filled with swinging axes and protruding blades that could easily slice Vincent in two.  
  
"Fuck, this has got to be the tenth one of these I've past..." He scowled. As he was about to make his way through the trap littered hall, he heard a small hiss, then a stifled growl. He felt a chill run down his spine as he felt strangely hot breath on the back of his neck.  
  
"Shit..." He muttered, turning to face the fully awakened demon.  
  
The dog-faced demon grinned, holding a claw up to Vincent's cheek. "You're a pretty one...bet you taste just as good..."  
  
"Too bad you won't live to find out..." Vincent replied, summoning his sword to his side. He gripped the handle of the blade, lifting it to an offensive position. He pulled back the blade and just when he was about to strike, the demon jerked forward. The creature hissed as both he and Vincent looked down at it's abdomen, a sword tip cruelly protruding from it's innards.  
  
The fast-dying demon was cast aside, revealing the wielder of the sword that killed it.  
  
"Arios! Where've you been!?" Vincent gasped.  
  
"What, no hello?" Arios grinned, sheathing his saber. Vincent glared and Arios returned it full with a cocky smile.  
  
"Actually, dear Vincent, I've been taking care of that mortal friend of yours..."  
  
"Cloud? Is he alright?" Vincent asked eagerly.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
Vincent paused, staring at Arios is slight disbelief. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I lost him..."  
  
"What!? But how?"  
  
"He wanted so badly to save you, but there was no way to get him here. I couldn't turn him into an angel, but he devised another way..." Arios explained solemnly.  
  
"Another way? The only other way I can think of is..." Vincent gasped. "No...he's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"He is..."  
  
"How?"  
  
Arios looked away. "That, I'm afraid, was my fault. I cast the final blow..."  
  
Vincent stopped breathing. "You...you -what-?"  
  
"You heard me, Vincent."  
  
Vincent looked away, anger welling within him. "How could you...? Why not just leave him there? But no, you had to kill him!" The angel growled, raising his blade and striking down on Arios.  
  
Arios blocked the clumsy attack and backed away. "Calm yourself, fledgling!"  
  
"Bastard!" He screamed, attacking Arios again, only to be blocked further.  
  
"Vincent..." Arios tried, but Vincent continued with his raged attacks, each blow filled with bitter and spite.  
  
Arios had enough. He was tired of these foolish mortals relying on their emotions to guide them. He charged Vincent, ramming him against a wall. The force of the blow was enough to crack the wall, but not break it fully. Arios then pinned the fledgling against the battered wall, holding him by the throat.  
  
"Listen to me well, fallen angel." Arios hissed. "I did nothing to harm your precious lover. He is lost somewhere between Heaven and Earth, and if you want him back, then I suggest that you get your emotions in order else I will probe your feeble mind and put them in order!"  
  
Vincent gasped and nodded consent, his lungs begging for air. The angered archangel released him, letting him fall to the ground, sputtering.  
  
"Why I fell in love with you I'll never know..." Arios growled.  
  
Vincent coughed, looking up at the archangel. "You what?"  
  
"I won't repeat myself fledgling."  
  
"You fell in love with me." Vincent stated, rather than asked.  
  
"I did. Though I can assure you, the feelings have faded. You mortals are far too much trouble."  
  
Vincent grinned. "You know," Arios said, helping him to his feet. "Angel's have died at such defiance to their elders..."  
  
"I am no normal angel, my maker..." Vincent returned sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed. Come, let's get you out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
"So...how are you going to get us out of here?" Vincent asked impatiently as they rounded another turn. Arios shook his head dismally.  
  
"Patience, angel. This takes time." Arios said, scanning their surroundings.  
  
"You certainly are slow for an archangel."  
  
Arios snorted. "Baka...did you honestly think I'd just snap my fingers and -boom-, we'd be out?"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"Enough. There is a way out, I promise you."  
  
"Sure there is..." Vincent whispered sarcastically. Arios heard the remark, but held his tongue. He didn't need to get into another argument with his little fledgling. He had other things to worry about.  
  
"Well, Arios, this certainly makes things easier..."  
  
Arios stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Vincent walked up next to the archangel, studying his expression. "Arios...?"  
  
"Gabriel..." the name came out with slight difficulty as he and Vincent turned to face the golden-haired angel. The imposing angel bowed at the sound of his name in mock humility. Vincent, recognizing the stranger as the one who put him here in the first place, drew his sword and entered an offensive stance. Gabriel chuckled quietly.  
  
"I see you've survived...so far."  
  
"Bastard..." Vincent growled, taking a step towards the intrusive archangel. Arios stopped him, placing his hand in front of the former Turk. "What?" Vincent demanded.  
  
"Do not attack him. You wouldn't have a chance."  
  
"Listen to your elder, fledgling." Gabriel chided.  
  
"He's had trouble with that as of late." Arios said softly, shooting a small glare at his creation. Vincent rubbed his neck in remembrance of recent events.  
  
"So why are you here?" Arios asked, turning his attention to the archangel before them.  
  
"Respect, Arios. I am of higher rank."  
  
Arios glared. "-Sir- Gabriel, may I ask the purpose of this -humbling- visit?" He said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.  
  
"I just came to see how this fledgling was doing, then I was off to go find you. Again, I thank you for saving me the trouble of finding you. And now that you are together, I shall leave, knowing your destinies end here. Arios, you will know longer threaten my position and this Child of Hell, this paradoxal creature, will be disposed of."  
  
"Threaten your position? Gabriel, what are you talking about? I've never threaten your position..." Arios explained.  
  
"You've always been a step behind me ever since we were fledglings and it was only a matter of time before you'd surpass me in rank. I could not allow that to happen."  
  
"Gabriel, you're talking nonsense..."  
  
"Silence!" The archangel screamed. "Enough. Your traitorous actions are enough to keep you here for all eternity. Goodbye, dear Arios."  
  
The golden-hair angel wrapped himself in his wings and disappeared from the sight of the other two.  
  
"Eternity...pfft, come, Vincent, let's get out of here...Vincent?"  
  
Vincent tugged on Arios' arm and pointed at the forty foot demon, a gift left in Gabriel's stead.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come, my love..." Tifa whispered, guiding Cloud into a darkly decorated room. The room was far from simply furnished, each wall holding large tapestries, all depicting the fall of Hell's angels. In the middle of the area was a grotesque-like tub, blood-tip horns garnishing the corners. From the décor, it seemed as if the tub itself was made from old and decrepit skulls. Inside the tub was a reddish liquid, very similar to that of human blood.  
  
A hundred candles dimly lit the room, their light bouncing off of the crimson liquid, casting an eerie red glow throughout the vicinity.  
  
"In here..." Tifa commanded softly, referring to the tub. Cloud nodded, stripping his clothes and entering the tub obediently. Tifa moved to the side of the receptacle, waving her arms over the liquid and chanting low.  
  
Tifa's body began to shift and contort as two leathery wings shot from her back. The skin resembling Tifa slowly melted off, revealing the demon Chaos.  
  
"Listen to me, mortal, I can grant you amazing power." He hissed in his otherworldly voice. "So long as you remain faithful to me."  
  
Cloud, completely captivated within the demon's mind spell, nodded. "I will."  
  
Chaos smiled then placed his claw to his wrist, making a quick slash in his skin. The dark liquid seeped from his wound, sliding down his arm. He held the puncture in front of Cloud.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Cloud looked at the wound then with a feral lust lunged at it, sucking greedily. After a few moments, Chaos pushed him away, leaving Cloud dazed and disoriented, the demon's blood dripping from his mouth. Chaos pushed Cloud into the liquid, submerging him and then backed away.  
  
The crimson liquid levitated from the tub, forming an oblong capsule with Cloud inside. The liquid soon grew opaque and after a few short moments the capsule exploded, dousing the flames of the candles, leaving the room in complete darkness.  
  
One by one, the candles magically relit themselves, revealing the new- born demon floating in the center of the room. 


	9. Friends

Gabriel watched the scrying device in anticipation as the giant demon approached the condemned angels.  
  
"Gabriel, what are you doing?"  
  
The archangel froze, his face paling. Stiffly, he turned his neck to face the source of the question. "Lady Aeris...you...you're back so soon?"  
  
"Dear Gabriel, I thought you'd be glad to be relieved of my duties earlier than expected." She took notice of the scrying device behind the angel. "What are you watching?"  
  
Gabriel promptly placed himself between Aeris and the device. "Nothing you need concern yourself with, Lady." He replied hurriedly. Aeris shot him a strange glance, waving her hand to the side. Unable to ignore the command, Gabriel moved away as Aeris gazed upon the mirror. Sweat beaded on his angular face as Aeris turned to face him, confusion evident in her green eyes.  
  
"Why is Arios in Heaven's Labyrinth?" She looked again, commanding the mirror to zoom in on the image. "Another angel seems to be there as well...wait...it can't be, Vincent!?"  
  
Aeris snapped her head to the side. "Gabriel, why is my friend in there?"  
  
Gabriel shuttered. "You're...you're friend?" he managed to say.  
  
"Indeed. Explain. Now."  
  
"But Lady..."  
  
"Gabriel, are you defying me?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then explain to me why they are down there about to be mauled by a demon that looks like it belongs to you!"  
  
It was indeed a strange sight to see an archangel of Gabriel's caliber to be stuttering through his actions over the last few days, growing paler by the minute. After the entire story was told, Aeris had sat down in a nearby chair, slightly flustered. She had only been gone for a few days and heaven was ready to fall apart...  
  
"Gabriel, why did you imprison Arios?"  
  
"He was threatening my rank." He replied rather weakly.  
  
"That seems very unlike you."  
  
"Well, Chaos-"  
  
"Stop. Chaos? Chaos came to you?"  
  
"Yes, he informed me of Arios' treachery."  
  
Aeris stood up and approached Gabriel, bending his neck to one side. There, carefully hidden by the angel's flowing locks of hair were two puncture wounds placed at the base of his skull. "Damn it..." she hissed under her breath.  
  
"Gabriel, you are relieved of you duties."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want no questions. Go to the healer and show her these wounds on the back of your neck. I'll see you when you are in your right mind."  
  
Gabriel wanted to question her, but the glare in her normally soft emerald gaze left no room for argument. Reluctantly he bowed and made his way out as Aeris shifted her gaze back to the device. She placed her hand on the mirror and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, now what?" Vincent asked in his calm tenor voice, edging away from the demon.  
  
"That's a rather good question. I do wish I could give an answer just as good..." Arios replied, holding his sword up in a defensive stance and backpedaling slowly. The giant demon narrowed its yellow eyes, examining its prey intently. It issued a low growl as it set its sights on Vincent.  
  
The massive demon lifted its leg, placing it a step closer to its prey before coming to an abrupt stop. The creature jerked its head back, a low growl rumbling through its throat as it sniffed the air. It snorted in surprise, its yellow eyes darting about nervously. Arios took note of the demon's newest actions with great curiosity, although still keeping a tight grip on his saber.  
  
"Arios, what is it doing?" Vincent asking, never taking his eyes off the demon.  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Arios replied sarcastically. "But I think we shou-"  
  
A very bright light exploded, interrupting Arios' speech. Both the angels and the demon shielded their eyes, the light burning incredibly bright.  
  
"Begone, demon!" A loud, feminine voice demanded. Arios and Vincent returned their gaze to the scene, noticing a woman standing between them and the demon, alone.  
  
The demon cocked its grotesque head to the side, as if not understanding the command.  
  
"You heard me, evil one." She shouted. "Begone!"  
  
The demon snorted, eyeing the woman. Slowly the demon issued a bearing of teeth, what Vincent assumed to be the creature's effort at a smile. The woman glared at the demon before reaching her hands to the back of her head. Her fingers searched through her hair, just above the tie, before pulling out a small white marble.  
  
Vincent examined the situation before him, concentrating on the small marble in the woman's hand. "Is...is that Materia?"  
  
The woman held the marble close to her lips, whispering. As if her voice were coaxing them, ribbons of white energy wafted from the marble. She stopped her whispering when the folds of energy were high enough. Slowly she raised her eyes, whispering one last command as the ribbons grew very long, shooting towards the demon and wrapping themselves around the creature's limbs, torso, and neck, growing taut with contact  
  
The ribbons of energy tightened around the demon, suffocating him and at that same time, draining away his evil energy. The demon roared in pain as it slumped over, very dead.  
  
"Amazing..." Vincent praised quietly. The woman turned and smiled softly.  
  
"Hello Vincent. It's good to see you again."  
  
Arios' eyes grew wide and immediately averted his gaze to the ground. "Lady Aeris..." He regarded Vincent. "Fledgling, avert you eyes!"  
  
But Vincent couldn't pull his eyes from the woman who stood before him. "Aeris...you're...alive!?"  
  
Aeris laughed, pulling Vincent into a tight embrace. "Not alive exactly..."  
  
"Then you're an angel." Vincent reasoned.  
  
"Not that either. Arios, dear, you may look now."  
  
Arios glared reproachfully at his fledgling before turning to Aeris.  
  
"That's much better, Arios, thank you."  
  
"Aeris," Vincent interrupted softly, "Why can't he look at you?"  
  
"Aah..." Aeris laughed quietly before responding. "I'm...in a way...the, um...ruler of Heaven..."  
  
"You're -what-?" Vincent blurted, hardly registering what his friend had just said. "But...how"  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself, Vincent." She replied. "My best guess was that I was the last Ancient willing to sacrifice myself for the human race. The Cetra despised humanity because of their cowardice, hiding away rather than facing the threats to their creator, the Planet. But I...I forgave them and allowed myself to be sacrificed so humanity could have another chance at survival...funny, how history tends to repeat itself..."  
  
"Repeat itself?" Vincent echoed.  
  
"The Ancients sacrifice themselves and humanity survives..."  
  
"Oh...and this self-sacrificing...it made you the way you are now?"  
  
"As I said, I do not understand all of it. I am aware that some higher power deemed me ruler, but as to who that power is remains a mystery."  
  
"I see. Wait, what of the power you used to destroy that demon? Was that Materia?"  
  
"It was. It was Holy. When I arrived here in Heaven, the power of Holy was revealed to me. But enough talk, we need to get you two out of here. Chaos is up to something and we must stop him..."  
  
"Lady, I completely agree, but there is a problem..." Arios said, motioning his arm out to the area around them. "We can't get out of here."  
  
Aeris flicked her finger back at forth, smiling. "Don't underestimate me." She replied, smiling. She then held up two small vials. Arios grinned, taking the vials and giving one to Vincent.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The way out."  
  
"Drink the vials," Aeris began, "And they will take you to a place on earth I recently felt Chaos' presence. Perhaps he'll be there. I fear I cannot come with you, I've things to take care of here."  
  
"That's alright, you've given us enough." Vincent said, downing the vial as did Arios, their bodies disappearing from sight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Perfect!" Chaos hissed gleefully, sizing up his newest creation. Cloud stretched, bringing his new reptilian wings to their full span before landing softly to the ground before Chaos. His hands and feet had changed to claws, tipped with sharp talons. A tail had grown, long and scaly, the tip of it touched in spines. His hair was streaked in black, two twisted horns adorning his head. His ears were pointed and the skin that had changed and turned to a dull purple like black. Finally, his once bright sapphire eyes and darkened to a chalky cobalt, his pupils now slits.  
  
"I have your first assignment, young demon." Chaos said. Cloud looked up, lust apparent in his dark eyes. His tail twitched in anticipation. Chaos brought up a scrying device, depicting an image of an angel.  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud asked curiously, his voice unchanged from his human tone. Chaos nodded.  
  
"He killed Tifa, Cloud." Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously at the statement.  
  
"Repay him."  
  
Cloud's lips twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"As you wish, master." 


	10. Broken

"How...secluded..." Vincent remarked dryly after arriving on Earth. The two angels had reappeared in a large, barren field. No light shone, only dark clouds adorned the sky as they stood in a field of wild grass, wind sweeping their hair around.  
  
Arios shrugged. "This is where Lady Aeris said there was a demon presence."  
  
"Well, I don't see nor sense anything." Vincent replied, crossing his arms. Again, Arios shrugged.  
  
"Well, well, well, doesn't this save me the trouble of hunting you down?"  
  
Vincent's eyes widened in surprise at the unknown voice. "Cloud!?" He looked off into the field and could see a faint silhouette of a man standing in the distance. He started off towards the figure, but Arios caught him roughly by the arm.  
  
"What is it?" Vincent asked irritably.  
  
"Don't. Something seems different about him."  
  
"Who cares!? He's here, not 'lost somewhere between Heaven and Earth!'" Vincent scowled, pulling away from Arios' grip and sprinting away towards the figure. Before Arios could go to stop him, a long, black claw wrapped itself around Arios' mouth. He gasped and fell back against the form that held him silent and still.  
  
"Be still," Chaos hissed into Arios' ear, "else I'll kill that fledgling myself."  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent started his pace slow, but as he grew more and more desperate to reach the distant figure, he broke into a run. For what seemed like an eternity, he ran, but for some reason the figure never grew closer. The angel grew frustrated and in his desperation, he made one final sprint before spreading his wings and taking flight, speeding through the field.  
  
High above Vincent, a young demon watched the angel below, marveling at the grace and speed of the creature. It then pulled its own leathery wings to its side, entering a steep dive towards the fledgling below. During the heart-wrenching dive, the demon remembered the words of its master and grinned. "Always have stealth on your side when encountering an angel..." The thought echoed through his mind as he sped towards the doomed angel.  
  
About ten feet from reaching Vincent, the demon flipped itself midair, sending itself talon first into the angel, kicking it hard into the ground. Deftly, the demon flipped back and landed in a kneeling position. Vincent skidded to a stop on the ground, the hard dirt scraping his chest painfully. He struggled to regain himself; the friction from the impact had knocked him off guard. Slowly he rose and snapped his head to his attacker, his face blanching at the sight.  
  
"Cloud...?"  
  
The demon rose from its kneeling position, chuckling. "Like it matters anymore." He muttered, issuing an icy glare at Vincent. "This is what Cloud Strife has become, so I suppose I am the one you call 'Cloud.'"  
  
"What...happened...?" Vincent managed to stutter, his voice barely above a whisper. The demon's ears twitched; apparently he had heard Vincent quite fine.  
  
"I came to my senses, Vincent. But let's not delay the inevitable any longer, shall we?" Cloud said in a demonically calm tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well, there's the slight matter of revenge..."  
  
"Revenge?" Vincent interrupted.  
  
"Oh yes. See, you killed Tifa."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Cloud glared, his eyes bearing down on the angel. "You heard me, you fuck. You -killed- Tifa. Don't you remember? You hated her so much..."  
  
"Cloud, I didn't kil-"  
  
The demon raised his claw, stopped Vincent's speech. "Are you denying that you hated her?"  
  
Vincent paused then sighed sullenly. "...no, but-"  
  
"Then do you deny that your hatred was the reason Tifa had to die!?" Cloud's stance had staggered and his eyes were glossing over.  
  
"Cloud..." Vincent said softly.  
  
"Answer me, damn it! Tell me Tifa died because of your selfish hatred for her! Tell me!!" The demon screamed. He lost all composure the, angrily wiping tears of blood from his eyes.  
  
Vincent's face turned to one of sympathy and sorrow. "Yes...yes, Cloud. Tifa died...because I hated her."  
  
Cloud paused. It seemed as if that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "I loved her, Vincent. I loved her more than life itself and yet her soul was torn away from me in an instant! In that single moment my life shattered. My joy stolen from me forever." He raised an accusing claw to Vincent. "All thanks to you, sweet, sweet Vincent." Fire leapt in his cobalt eyes as he glared at the angel before him.  
  
"Cloud, I admit that your soul was shattered the moment she died, but you recovered. Don't you remember? The two months afterwards, I...I took care of you. And you..."  
  
"I what?" the demon hissed angrily. "Fell in love with you? Is that what you were about to say? That's insanity!! I could never love you! Tifa was the only one I could love, and she was ripped away from me. There's no way in fucking hell that I would ever fall in love with the likes of you!"  
  
Vincent's throat suddenly ran dry. "You...you can't mean that..." Vincent stated weakly, his voice losing confidence. "That night we shared..."  
  
"Meant nothing! It meant nothing to me. It was just something to get my mind off of things. It meant absolutely -nothing-!"  
  
"...no..." Vincent cried softly, taking a step backwards. Everything he had wished for and thought he had gained, gone. His one desire ripped from his heart. His crimson eyes grew very distant and gleamed with moisture. His mind, his heart, his soul, all of it blanked out. Nothing mattered. The only thing he could feel was the pain. The sharp, throbbing pain that welling in his chest, exploding over and over again, constricting his lungs, causing his breath to grow shallow and ragged.  
  
A small white tear fell from his eyes as a thousand more began their similar descent from the heavens.  
  
Cloud grinned, his fangs bared. "Now that I've broken you, I'll kill you." He growled, summoning a sword very similar to Ultima Weapon to his side. He dashed forward with the weapon, slicing Vincent across the chest, sending the angel skidding across the dirt. Vincent gripped his wound, breathing slowly.  
  
"Why aren't you defending yourself!?" Cloud screamed. Vincent offer no reply. His eyes no longer held any thought. He was lost.  
  
* * *  
  
Chaos smiled, watching his new demon at play. Arios watched as the demon attacked Vincent, eyes widening when his fledgling didn't fight back. He struggled against Chaos' grip, but found it to be a futile attempt.  
  
//Arios.//  
  
Arios abruptly stopped his struggling. Chaos regarded him. "I see you've given up. Well, I'll allow you to watch your fledgling die before I kill you myself. Be patient, dear archangel."  
  
Arios had the sudden urge to bite Chaos, but thought it out to be a worthless attempt.  
  
//Arios, answer me!//  
  
//Lady Aeris?// Arios questioned, hearing the voice in his mind. He raised his eyes back to look at Chaos. It seemed the demon was too caught up in the fight to pay any real attention to the one he held captive. Arios rolled his lavender eyes back and allowed his spirit to abandon his body, answering Aeris' call.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's about time." Aeris said irritably when Arios made his appearance.  
  
"I'm afraid Chaos has my body in a slight bind, Lady."  
  
"Oh no, will you be alright?"  
  
"For the time being." Arios reassured her. "Now what is it you wanted?"  
  
"I called you to give you something of mine that will help in the defeat of Chaos."  
  
Arios looked at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
Aeris held out her hands and a powerful white light appeared between them. The light rose from her palms and levitated between Aeris and the archangel. Arios recognized the light and backed away.  
  
"That's the power the higher being gave you. I can't take that. What will happen to you?"  
  
"I don't know what will happen to me. But I do know that this power is powerful enough to destroy Chaos. Heaven doesn't need a ruler."  
  
"But Lady..."  
  
"Arios, I beg you, take it." She said quietly. "Take it and destroy Chaos."  
  
* * *  
  
"Defend yourself!" Cloud demanded, creating another gash across Vincent's already torn chest. The angel shook his head wearily.  
  
"No..." Vincent replied defiantly.  
  
Cloud growled, pulling his blade into a wide arc, sending Vincent flying backwards. The angel hit the ground hard, his head lolling over to the side, blood seeping from the corner of his lips. Vincent didn't bother getting up. He just allowed the rain to pound against him, the cool water a comforted touch versus the pain the welled all over.  
  
The demon hissed angrily, throwing his sword to the ground. He marched up to the fallen angel, straddling his hips and pulling Vincent's face up to his.  
  
Their lips barely an inch apart, Cloud spoke, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Vincent asked.  
  
Cloud shook him violently. "Why won't you defend yourself?"  
  
Vincent grew limp and remained silent. Another growl escaped the demons lips as he slapped the angel across the face. Vincent flinched as Cloud brought the angel's face back to his.  
  
"Answer me, angel!" Cloud snarled.  
  
"Because..." Vincent's eyes locked with the demons. "I love you." 


	11. Death

Arios looked skeptically at Aeris, staring at the light held before him.   
  
"Arios...please..." Aeris begged softly, holding the light closer to the archangel.  
  
"But...what if you...?"  
  
"I believe I'll be fine, angel. Now take it."  
  
Again, Arios stared at her incredulously then held his hand out, hesitantly touching the light. Immediately the light shot into his fingers and through his arm, encasing his entire body in a burning light. His body began to reform, and he screamed in pain as his bones cracked to reshape and blood burst forth from newly made scars on his back. From these gashes came forth new sets of wings, three pairs adorning the angel's back now. Each wing was cover in brilliantly white and clear feathers, soft as down, yet strong enough for flight. Arios curled up as his hair grew much faster and grew to a longer length than before, his emerald hair falling to the small of his back. Silver armor formed on his torso and his arms, completing his transformation.  
  
When his stood up and looked at Aeris, a sudden new fire glowed in his eyes. Between him and Aeris floated a new saber, its blade coated in intricate runes, and at the base, the inscription "Illixus" adorned the fine new sword.  
  
He gripped the sword, marveling at the strength he could feel from the sentient sword. It flared a bright blue in its new owners grasp.   
  
Aeris smiled, seeing Arios' transformation, but began to fade from view. Arios reached forward.   
  
"Aeris!"  
  
"No! It's alright! Arios, go!"  
  
Arios took one last look at the woman before she disappeared from sight. Anger apparent in his lavender eyes, he similarly disappeared from view, determined to kill the demon responsible for all of this.  
  
***  
  
"You -what-?"  
  
"You heard me, Cloud." Vincent answered.  
  
Cloud's face contorted in confusion. "But...but why!? After all of done? I want to kill you! Fuck, I hate you!"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
Cloud swiped his claw across Vincent's cheek, scaring his porcelain face. Blood trickled down his neck as he turned to face the demon, his face never flinching.  
  
"Don't tell me what I feel and don't feel, bitch. I want nothing more than to kill you."  
  
"Is that so? And what will you do after that?"  
  
Cloud paused. He had never considered it.  
  
"That's what I thought. Cloud, you've been damned. You will continue to be tortured by something, whether it be Tifa's death or mine. I...can't let you live like this. Not when I know what it's like..."  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cloud hissed.  
  
Vincent smiled, reversing Cloud's grip. He rolled over so that he now straddled the demon and locked the demon's wrists to the ground. Cloud struggled, but Vincent's renewed strength was too much. Vincent knelt extremely close to Cloud's face.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He chuckled, his warm breath sending chills down the demon's spine. "I fell in love with you."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened as Vincent closed the gap between them, his lips gazing across his in a last feathery kiss. Vincent retracted one of his hands from Cloud's wrist and placed it on the demon's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy into his hand. An iridescent light encased both he and the demon.  
  
"What are you..." Cloud trailed off as he felt a sudden jolt of pain, the light encasing him cleansing his demonic blood. His leathery wings began to meld back into his back and his skin began to return to its normal shade. Yet at the same time, Vincent also began to reform. His feathery wings began to recede, molting feathers all around them. A final scream escaped both of there lips as a super-nova like explosion enlightened the entire area in a blinding light.  
  
***  
  
Chaos watched the ongoing battle, eyes widening when he saw Vincent pin his creation to the ground.  
  
"What is that damned angel doing to him?" Chaos growled, turning Arios around and shaking him. Arios' limp body lolled over, earning Chaos no reaction. The demon roared in anger.  
  
"Where the fuck are you, archangel!?" He screamed at the limp body. He raised his claw, preparing to lacerate the angel, but paused when he look back at the fight. A shockwave of light was heading straight for them. The light enveloped both Arios' body and Chaos, causing the demon to drop back and shield his eyes.  
  
"NO!" he screamed as the light seared his skin.  
  
When the light passed, Chaos reopened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by complete darkness. It was then he realized he could feel the ground beneath him...namely because there was no ground. He twisted around, looking about frantically. He didn't recognize this place of darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" he growled, rubbing his eyes tenderly.  
  
"Arios!" the demon roared out.  
  
"You want to know where I am, don't you?" Arios asked, his voice playfully light. Chaos looked about again, unable to place the voice in the void.  
  
"Come out here, angel, so I can finally kill you for what you did to me!"  
  
"What -I- did to you?" Arios asked, his voice still coming from an unknown source. "And what, pray tell, could I have done to cause you to want to kill me so badly?"  
  
"You..." Chaos hissed. The demon struggled to regain himself, for the shockwave of light had taken much of his energy. "You banned me from Vincent's body. You ruined everything."  
  
Arios lowered himself behind Chaos, his body apparently upside-down. He spoke loudly, "Then I suppose you have a right to kill me."  
  
Chaos growled and swung about, sending a claw out to strike the archangel. He failed, only managing to hit the air behind him. Arios tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"You missed." Arios said coyly.  
  
Chaos growled again as he spun around, claws leading. He stumbled a bit when he struck only air.  
  
"Damn you, angel!" Chaos roared, crimson eyes glowing with fury.  
  
A good ten feet from the demon Arios emerged from his spiritual hiding place.  
  
The demon hissed, holding steady, although there was the slightest twinge of fear evident in his blood red gaze. He sized the angel up and narrowed his eyes. "You've gained a bit of power, angel." He said, eyeing Arios' new wings. "No matter. I'll still have the pleasure of lacerating your body in due time."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you poor demon, you." Arios chided. "You've nothing on your mind but killing. How do you live like that?"  
  
"Easy. When the blood of a fresh kill is warming my claws, then I know it was worth it."  
  
"Sick." Arios muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. "And what do you do when you've killed your prey?" He asked, taking a step towards the demon. Chaos tried to step back, but realized he couldn't take any step in retreat.  
  
"I move on to another." He replied, determined he'd kill this angel one way or another.  
  
Arios paused, then smiled wickedly. "What a pathetic life." He laughed, summoning Illixus to his side. The demon narrowed his dark eyes, but Arios merely leered back, his violet eyes dancing with an inner fire that reflected the angel's anticipation for his next kill.  
  
"Allow me to tell you one thing, demon. The reigning angel gave everything to see you dead. So I give you this gift and I do hope you enjoy it." Though still smiling, Chaos could see the anger in the angel's lavender orbs, as Arios lunged forward, sheathing Illixus within Chaos' evil heart. The demon shuttered as he felt the angelic energy pouring into him, burning him from the inside-out.  
  
"Taste the burn of a power greater than anything you can imagine." Arios hissed.  
  
"What is this?" the demon managed to say, blood spilling from every hole on his body.  
  
"Aeris gave up her power to rid the world of you." Arios growled, twisting the blade. Chaos roared in pain, grasping the wound in a futile attempt to stem the flow.  
  
"Good bye, evil one."  
  
Chaos coughed. "I'll see you in Hell, bitch." He growled before his crimson eyes faded to a darkness blacker than a starless night.  
  
***  
  
Cloud groaned and rubbed his head gently. He pushed himself off the ground and stumbled due to the throbbing headache he was now experiencing. He shook his head and opened his eyes. At first, he could only see a light blur, but as his vision cleared, his memories of recent events also returned. He looked about until he spotted his goal a few feet away.  
  
"Vincent..." he breathed, his heart pounding nervously as he approached the fallen gunslinger. He laid there on the wet ground, motionless except for the occasional breeze pushing a strand of his ebony hair about. His head lay to the side, eyes wide open but absent of life. His clothes were tattered and Cloud noticed two large gashes on his chest. He winced, remembering it was he who gave him those scars. He knelt next to Vincent, lifting his head in his arms gently.  
  
"Hey, Val. C'mon, let's go home. Everything's alright now." Cloud whispered, stroking the pale man's face. His cheeks were ghostly cold to Cloud's fingertips. When Vincent made no move, Cloud slumped and his sapphire eyes glossed over.  
  
"Vincent...don't...don't do this to me. Not now. Not after all we've gone through. You...you can't leave me!" Cloud held tight to his lover, tears freely streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. He lost Tifa...but Vincent, too? It was too much to bear for the young swordsman. Cloud shook the limp body furiously.  
  
"WAKE UP, DAMN IT!!" He screamed, his voice choking. He buried his face into the crook of his dead lover's neck, sobbing uncontrollably as another rainstorm started up, only adding to the pool of blood and tears Cloud found himself drowning in. 


	12. Return

"Cloud..."  
  
Cloud's head snapped to the side where his gaze met with the lavender orbs that belonged to Arios.  
  
"Arios...I...I thought angels couldn't die..."  
  
Arios sighed and gave Cloud a sympathetic shrug. "I'm not quite sure what happened. My best guess is that Vincent gave up his angelic powers to heal you and the change in state...well, that may have been too much for his mortal body to handle and..." Arios stopped when he noticed the look Cloud had given him at that statement. It was almost like staring into the eyes of a child who had just lost one of their parents...only somehow, it seemed so much worse, Cloud helpless and alone. Cloud looked back down at his fallen lover, a lone tear carelessly falling upon Vincent's too-pale cheek.  
  
"Is...is there anything you can do, being an angel?" Cloud asked, desperation evident in his voice. Arios didn't answer; he didn't need to break the mortal's heart any further. Cloud slouched when he heard no answer.  
  
"So...this is it then, is it?" Cloud asked to no one in particular. "Val..." he whispered, "I know you're stronger than this, I know it." He placed his hand against Vincent's cold cheek, stroking gently. "Please, prove to me I'm right. Come back to me. I can't do this. I need you..."  
  
"Arios..."  
  
Cloud made no move to acknowledge the new voice, but Arios turned and his eyes widened in surprise at the newcomer. "Lady Aeris?"  
  
Aeris smiled. "No formalities, archangel. I'm no longer you're superior. I'm mortal once again."  
  
"What? But...how?"  
  
"When I gave you my angelic powers, a small amount of it stayed with me, enough to revive my body and return me to the Planet as a mortal. You see I wished to see my friends so badly that...well, my wish came true. I'm afraid I'll have to leave it at that, for I really don't know why some of my power chose to stay or why it chose to revive me. I guess a few things must remain a mystery."  
  
Arios blinked. "Well, who did you leave in charge?"  
  
"No one is 'in charge' as you say. Although I guess the reigning angel would have to be the Eldest..."  
  
"Gabriel..." Arios immediately scowled.  
  
"I'm sorry Arios. But he isn't as bad as you think." Aeris chided. She cocked her head to the side, noticing a slight movement from Cloud. She gasped when she realized the body who lay next to Cloud was Vincent.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, kneeling next to Cloud and pulling him into a tight embrace. Cloud fell into the embrace, but his eyes remained locked on Vincent.  
  
"Vincent's dead, isn't he?" Aeris asked, looking to Arios. The angel nodded sadly.  
  
Aeris let go of Cloud and stood, a thoughtful look painting her pretty face. She slammed her fist into her other hand and smiled broadly; an idea had struck her.  
  
"Arios, call Gabriel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Arios, please."  
  
"Please nothing. I am not bringing that ass of an angel down here. Enough shit has happened."  
  
"Please, I've a favor to ask of him and it may help us bring Vincent back to us." Aeris pleaded, her eyes wide, giving it the perfect puppy dog affect.  
  
Arios sighed as he rolled his violet eyes into the back of his head for a moment. When he returned, he turned a reproachful eye on Aeris.  
  
"I hate that angel." Arios mumbled.  
  
Aeris giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cloud. "Cloud, honey, it's going to be all right." Cloud didn't hear her. His one focus was Vincent.  
  
Gabriel arrived a moment later, ignoring everyone else's presence save for Aeris. "My Lady, what is it you want?" he asked humbly. Arios snorted.  
  
She pointed down at Vincent. "Bring that mortal's life back to the Planet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please." She turned her puppy dog look back on. No one could resist, not even the highest ranking archangel.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "As you wish. The gates of Heaven will arrive here in short notice. I bid you farewell." Gabriel disappeared as Arios slyly flicked him off during his departure. Aeris made a face at Arios, but ended up laughing at him anyways.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Her answer was interrupted by the earth below them trembling slightly. The quake grew with more force as two massive golden gates rose from the ground. The doors were vastly decorated, a number of heavenly depictions adorning each gate, each capable of telling a thousand stories through the carvings alone. The gates seemed to shine with a light all there own. Blinded by the oncoming light of the intruding structure, Cloud turned his face to the side to examine what was going on.  
  
"What...is that?" Cloud breathed.  
  
"The gates of Heaven." Arios replied without missing a beat, his eyes gazing at the golden gates with sheer admiration.  
  
The massive gates then swung open, revealing yet another blinding flash of light. The three of them had to turn the eyes away, lest they be blinded by the new illumination. It was then Cloud noticed something wrong. Vincent's body seemed to be getting lighter. When he returned his watch upon the fallen angel, he realized that Vincent's body was fading away.  
  
"Vincent?" Desperately he tried to keep hold of his dead lover, but nothing his mortal hands could do would stop Vincent's body from fading away. "Vincent, please, no..."  
  
"Cloud, stop, and look." Aeris said quietly, pulling his arms away from Vincent and pointing towards the gates. Cloud looked up at the gate.  
  
A lone figure stood at the gate, the bright luminosity shadowing his identity. Slowly, the figure made his way forward until he was at last recognizable. Cloud gasped, his sapphire eyes growing wide with shock and delight.  
  
"Vincent!" he exclaimed as he leapt to his feat and ran to his lover. Vincent laughed as Cloud almost tackled him in a tight embrace. Vincent snaked one arm around Cloud and returned the hug.  
  
"Hey there, Strife. I brought a surprise."  
  
Cloud looked up at him. "What?"  
  
Cloud backed away as Vincent pulled his other arm out, his hand holding tight to someone Cloud had thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud breathed, eyes wide as the brunette drew closer.  
  
"Cloud, I missed you so much." She said, tears rimming her eyes as she pulled Cloud into another hug. Cloud, awestruck, returned the hug and pulled her even tighter. "Tifa!"  
  
Vincent stared at their reunion. For the first time in a long time, Vincent's heart didn't swell with jealousy at the sight of their embrace. Although he knew very well what was to happen now that she had returned. Cloud would return to loving her and he would again be alone. The thought depressed him but as long as Cloud was happy...  
  
Vincent averted his crimson gaze as he felt a few hot tears surface at the thought that he'd be alone again.  
  
"Hey guys, let's get out of here. I'm sure the others are curious as to what's happened to us." Vincent announced. As the group began their trek home, Vincent turned to Arios, smiling sadly.  
  
"Hey...um..."  
  
Arios held up a finger, smiling. "Vincent, my place is in Heaven as yours is here."  
  
"Or course. I'll see you around then?"  
  
"It could be arranged." Arios grinned. "Go on. They're waiting for you." He chided, pointing at the others who were watching Vincent and waving at him. Vincent' scratched his head ruefully then turned away as Arios dematerialized and left the mortal realm. 


	13. Compromise

Vincent watched the amber liquid twirl in his glass as he spun it a few times, admiring its glossy features. //I should drink it; after all, I did buy it. But I don't drink liquor; at least stuff not this strong. Shit, what's the point of just staring at it?//  
  
In a single swallow, Vincent downed the shot of liquor and slammed the glass back down on to the bar table. He coughed a bit as he felt the burning liquid go down his throat, numbing his senses. A few of the other drinkers at the bar laughed when Vincent choked on the strong drink, but he couldn't hear them. He blocked them out as he did with other things.  
  
The gunslinger place a hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently. //I should stop. This shit is giving me a fucking headache. I should.//  
  
"Another." Vincent mumbled to the barkeeper, who shrugged and obliged by pouring him another shot. He looked at the brownish liquid, tensed up, and placed the glass to his lips, swallowing the meager amount of liquid. He leaned forward and coughed hard, his body wanting to reject whatever poisons Vincent was pouring into it. He took a deep breath to steady himself then looked up at the barkeeper.  
  
"Again." He grumbled, his speech beginning to slur. The barkeeper shot a wary eye towards Vincent.  
  
"Boy, if you want to start drinking, this is a bad way to start. I don't think your body can handle another shot of this stuff. It's our strongest liquor and."  
  
The bartender trailed off when he noticed the look Vincent was giving him. His crimson eyes burned into the innocent man, those blood red eyes reflecting a fiery rage only a demon could possess. The barkeeper felt a sweat suddenly break out on his forehead. Quickly wiping the sweat away with his towel, he gaped at Vincent, unable to break the gaze with him.  
  
"Give me another shot." Vincent growled, annunciating each word so that he pushed his point through. The bartender shuttered and nodded, filling Vincent's glass. He downed the liquid immediately, but held back any coughs his body begged to illicit. He winced as he held back the burning liquid, feeling his body submit to the alcohol. His body couldn't take it any longer. Vincent could feel the liquid crawling back up his throat as everything around him went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vincent...Vincent, wake up!:  
  
Vincent shot open his eyes and looked up. A pair of bright, worry- stricken sapphire eyes stared back down at him.  
  
"Cloud..." he mumbled, his speech still a bit slurred.  
  
"Yeah, Red found you at the bar, passed out. Why the hell were you drinking?" Cloud asked, sounding a bit irritated. Vincent ignored the question as he sat up and immediately reeled back, a throbbing headache attacking his nerves.  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
Vincent focused his vision to the glass of water being handed to him. His eyes traveled up to see who offered him the water. "Thanks, Tifa." He murmured, accepting the glass and taking a large gulp.  
  
"Vincent, you never answered my question. Why were you drinking? For as long as I've known you, you have never drunken that much liquor, actually, I didn't even know you drank at all."  
  
"I don't..." the gunslinger retorted quietly. Cloud gave him a confused look. Vincent sighed. "It's nothing. No...reason, nothing, I...I think I should head back now..."  
  
"Head back? Head back where?" Tifa interrupted. Cloud stared at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"My home. I'm no longer needed, so I'll just go back now." He tried to stand up, but Tifa roughly pushed him back down.  
  
"Well, if you must leave, you're not leaving right now. It's nearly dark and you don't need to be traveling at night, especially in your condition."  
  
Vincent looked up at her, then to Cloud. "I've no where to stay."  
  
"You'll stay here." Tifa immediately replied with such a strong tone of finality that Vincent dared not argue. Instead, he put his head down and mumbled a 'thank you' while he finished the rest of his water. Tifa smiled. "I'll set up the guest bedroom." She said, leaving the room. Cloud stared at Vincent. He knew deep down why Vincent had been drinking and the pain struck him profoundly. //I loved...no, I still love him...but Tifa...//  
  
Cloud sat up and began to walk away. Vincent looked up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Cloud said simply as he shut the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud settled on a clear spot on the beach where he could watch the sun set.  
  
//What do I do? I still love Tifa, but I', in love with Vincent. And the more I stay with Tifa, the more Vincent is hurt. But if I leave Tifa for Vincent, then...//  
  
A soft clap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. "Something bothering you?"  
  
Cloud turned to face Aeris, a concerned expression reflecting off her emerald eyes. "Nothing." He replied quietly.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Cloud Strife." Aeris chided cheerfully.  
  
Cloud shot a glare, but immediately retracted it, realizing there was no reason to be mad at her. After all, she was right.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Aeris asked, taking a seat next to Cloud. The blonde remained silent.  
  
"I see..." Aeris said at length, examining the silent swordsman. "Alright, we'll do it this way. I'll as you questions and you'll answer yes or no."  
  
"Whatever." Cloud mumbled.  
  
"Right. First question. Does it have to do with Tifa?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. Does it also have to do with your feelings for Vincent?"  
  
Cloud gaped at her. Aeris laughed. "To sum it all up," she began, "You love Tifa. But when she died, Vincent came to you and you fell in love with him. But now Tifa is back and you don't know what to do since you love both of them."  
  
Cloud couldn't seem to stop gaping. "How...?"  
  
"Call it a 'woman's intuition.'" She replied. "Cloud, if this really worries you, I suggest you talk to Tifa and talk to her soon, because your chance to solve all of this may leave tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Oh, Vincent..." Cloud said more to himself than to Aeris. He ran a hand through his thick golden hair, rustling the spikes a bit. He turned to Aeris and smiled. "Thanks." He said as he got up and walked away.  
  
Aeris watched him leave. She looked out into the water, watching the last of the sun's light reflect off the surface. She grinned, then said, "So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
Shocked that Aeris had noticed her without even turning, Tifa said down next to the Ancient.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Tifa whispered.  
  
Aeris smiled. "You never answered my question. When?"  
  
"Soon...soon." She replied, wrapping an arm around Aeris' slender waist. Aeris leaned into her as Tifa placed her head on Aeris' soft hair.  
  
"You had better tell him soon, love, else he'll be hurt more than you think." Aeris rebuked lightly.  
  
Tifa lifted her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aeris shook her head, remembering Tifa did not know about Cloud's feelings toward Vincent. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against Tifa's in a soothing kiss. "You'll find out soon enough. For now, let's just enjoy the sunset together."  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa entered the bedroom, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger nervously. She noticed Cloud, sitting on the bed, gazing out the window.  
  
"Where've you been?" Cloud asked, not turning to meet her garnet eyes.  
  
"The beach." She replied quietly, taking a seat next to the blonde.  
  
"Did you see Aeris there?"  
  
"No..." she lied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
A few moments lingered between them, both wanting to say something, but neither knowing how to start.  
  
"Hey Tifa...?" "Cloud, um..."  
  
They paused, waiting for the other to continue. "Go on, Cloud." Tifa finally said after the foreboding silence.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath to steady himself. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"After you..." Cloud paused, finding the word difficult to say now that she was sitting her with him.  
  
"...died..." Tifa said for him.  
  
"Yes..." he replied quietly. "You must understand that I was devastated when you died. I broke down. I had nothing left for me and everyone was worried. So they called Vincent over to take care of me. He stayed with me for two months, always with me, never once leaving my side..." Cloud paused, looking into Tifa's garnet eyes. He saw in those deep pools of red that she knew what was coming.  
  
"You fell in love with Vincent, didn't you Cloud?" Tifa asked, the revelation dawning on her. Cloud jerked his head back in surprise. He let out a sigh and nodded, averting his gaze, afraid to he might have hurt her.  
  
"I don't know what to do...I still love you, Tifa. I love you very much. But Vincent, I'm -in- love with him and whatever I do, someone will get hurt, but-"  
  
"Cloud." Tifa interrupted.  
  
Cloud stopped and looked at her. She was smiling. "Tifa?"  
  
Tifa took Cloud's hand and stroked it gently. "This works out perfectly, Cloud."  
  
"What!? How?"  
  
"Cloud, -you- have to understand that I, too, was devastated by leaving my home, my friends, my life, and most of all, leaving you. But someone also came to me and comforted me."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying the same thing happened to me as it did to you. I fell in love with someone else."  
  
Cloud looked at her, his sapphire eyes shining with excitement. "Who?"  
  
Tifa smiled. "Aeris."  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud echoed. He couldn't believe this. Tifa was right. It -was- working out. As he thought about these new revelations, a look of confused sorrow fell over him.  
  
"Cloud? What's wrong?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Tifa smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. "Cloud, I -died.- I fully expected you to fall in love with another eventually. I just didn't expect I would. I didn't even expect I would return to a mortal life, more or less, Aeris giving up her angelhood to be mortal as well, right around the same time I returned. Regardless, I love you and always will and I believe you feel the same way. We've just moved on. It's natural. So there's no wrong."  
  
Cloud stared at the brunette for a long moment, worrying Tifa. //Does he not agree with me?// She thought as she stared into his confused sky blue eyes. Cloud suddenly smiled and wrapped Tifa up in a strong embrace. She returned the hug gratefully as he whispered, "Thank you, Tifa." 


	14. Trust

Vincent sat on the beach, every once in a while picking up a shell and throwing it into the ocean where it would make a small splash then quietly settle to the ocean floor. The moon was full and its lunar light gave the ocean a mysterious and foreboding glow. Most would be scared to look out into the ocean tonight, but Vincent felt comfortable, the dark ocean seemingly reflecting his sorrow as the tide pulled in and out of the shadowy depths that seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
//Yes, I'll leave tomorrow and everything will be forgotten. After all, Tifa's back and that means Cloud will be happy, and that's all that matters, right? Right?// Vincent sighed. It seemed no matter how many times he told himself that this was better, it all sounded so...wrong. Everything he had gained in the past two months had been shattered when he made the decision to bring Tifa back to the mortal realm.  
  
"It was the right decision! I just need to keep telling myself that. Damn it, I should have never..."  
  
"Never what?" A voice interrupted from behind Vincent. Startled, the former angel spun himself around to see Cloud standing above him. The blonde smiled and took a seat next to Vincent. Vincent stared into those marvelous pale blue eyes, the moonlight reflecting off its sapphire hue. //I should have never fallen in love with you.// Vincent silently replied, reluctantly withdrawing his gaze from Cloud.  
  
"Vincent, what is it? You should have never what?"  
  
"It's nothing. Forget it."  
  
Cloud sighed. He knew even before he tried that he couldn't get this answer out of Vincent, at least, not without a bit of help. His eyes narrowed as he took Vincent's head in his hand and pulled him in, forcing a vicious kiss on the gunslinger. Vincent almost pulled back, but then remembered how much he enjoyed having Cloud kiss him. Realizing Vincent was falling for it, Cloud pushed him down into the sand, his fingers caressing Vincent's fine ebony hair. Vincent felt his lips be sucked on, Cloud's tongue begging for entryway. The feeling enthralled him until a single thought echoed furiously in his mind.  
  
//Tifa...//  
  
Vincent quickly stopped the kiss, gasping for air. "Cloud!" he scolded. "What about Tifa?"  
  
Cloud paused. "It's alright, Vincent. Tifa...she's found someone else. It's all okay."  
  
"What...? But...don't you still love her?"  
  
The swordsman smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Interesting. We've had this little conversation before, and I'll say it again. Yes, I do still love her, but I am -in- love with you and nothing is holding me back now. As I said, everything is ok."  
  
"No, you belong with Tifa..." Vincent scowled, turning his head away and trying to get up.  
  
Cloud sat up and roughly shoved Vincent back to the ground. Before Vincent could react any further, Cloud straddled him so he wouldn't have to worry about his crimson-eyed lover leaving anytime soon.  
  
"I and I alone decided who I -belong- with and I say that this is where I want to be. Now, whether or not you agree, well, that's your problem. Vincent, I love you more than life itself and I'm not letting you leave tomorrow!"  
  
"I have to. You only belong to Tifa an-" Vincent was abruptly cut off by a swift backhand to the cheek. He winced as he brought up a hand to his red cheek.  
  
"Enough of that! I love you. Are you not listening to me? I said I -love- you..."  
  
"But Tifa..."  
  
"I said enough. It's you and me, you hear? You and me. Tifa has nothing to do with this anymore."  
  
Vincent looked into Cloud's sapphire eyes, realizing the sincerity behind his words. "You mean it, Strife?"  
  
"Every word, Val." Cloud looked over his lover once, seeing Vincent's lips red and swollen from their previous kiss. Other than that, the creature lying below him was, in his eyes, a perfect angel sent to him from heaven. "God, you are so beautiful." Cloud whispered, stroking Vincent's flawless cheek before he leaned to kiss his lover's fine lips, gently at first, teasing him over and over until Vincent wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck to bring him closer and sealing the kiss.  
  
The sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the beach muted the sound of their lovemaking, and yet allowed it to enter the primal beat of two lovers who love so wholeheartedly that it seemed nature itself envied it.  
  
When it was all over and the sun shyly peeked over the horizon, the two men walked off the beach, hand in hand, two lovers bonded forever in love and trust.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"It all worked out fine."  
  
Arios watched and listened intently to the figure pictured in the scrying mirror.  
  
"I see. Vincent, how is Lady Aeris? Is she enjoying her mortal life?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, she is. Though a big part of it has to do with Tifa's return. You know they're together now, right?"  
  
"Ah, -so that's- why Aeris wanted to become mortal." Arios chuckled lightly. Vincent laughed.  
  
"Perhaps so." Vincent replied after the laughter died down. Arios smiled gently at his fledgling.  
  
"It's good to see you so happy. Vincent, even though you are no longer an angel, I still consider you my greatest masterpiece."  
  
"It's good to know." Vincent replied reverently. "I suppose this is it until you come here out of your own accord. Until next time, my friend."  
  
"Until then."  
  
The scrying device misted over with a silver fog until all the remained was a simple looking mirror. Arios sat back and stretched. Finally, he could get some rest...  
  
"ARIOS!"  
  
Arios jumped at the sound of his name being screamed in his head.  
  
"Gabriel..." he hissed vehemently. "What is it!?"  
  
"What is this I hear of -another- mortal escaping heaven alongside Vincent's soul!?"  
  
Arios' face blanched as his lavender eyes widened in terror. Tifa's spirit was never cleared to leave heaven. As his mind flooded with the prospects of several different punishments he'd endure for this treachery, kindly supplied by Gabriel's thoughts, the distressed archangel mumbled one last thing to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
